Music to my heart
by Divina91
Summary: After playing a private concert with Soma, Naruto begins to fall for a certain Uchiha. SasuNaru or ItaNaru. May be OOC
1. Private concert

Disclaimer: No...should I have to say more?

Well I decided to write this since I'm kinda stuck with ideas for my other fanfiction, love.

I hope you enjoy. -

_'Thinking'_

"Talikng"

This is a present day fanfiction. Charecters may be ooc (by accident).

Charecters ages: Naruto 18, Shikamaru 18, Gaara 17, Kiba 18, Sasuke 16 for a short while 17 by...well eventually..but soon.

I'll let you know if there is anything else you should know.

Divina14: I hope you like it I just wrote it today.

Naruto:Of course they'll like it. It's great!

Divina14:Thanks Naruto.

Sasuke:No it's not.

Divina14:Shut up Sasuke.

**Warning! Yaoi ahead! Warning!**

You have been warned.

chp 1

The fans cheered wildley waiting for the band to begin. "SOMA! SOMA!" Naruto watched from behind stage. Those were his and the Soma's fans and he couldn't believe it. It's not that this was their first time performing or anything it was just that Naruto never believed that all this would happen. You see two months ago he and Soma had been playing in his gaurdian's garage and now here they were at Bunkamura Orchard music hall, one of the famous music halls in Tokyo. In two months the band had accumulated quite the number of fans. Soma was made up of Kiba Inuzuka as drumer(I thought that drummer fit him best.), Gaara as guitar, Shikamaru on keyboards, and last but not least Naruto Uzumaki as lead singer. They have been playing togather for about 2 years. The four of them have been really close friends since gradeschool and all shared the same love of music.

"Five minutes till showtime! So get ready." Iruka Umino yelled into Soma's dressing room. He is Soma's manager and Naruto's guardian ever since Naruto's parents were brutally murdered 15 years ago. Iruka was medium in height and lean. He has brown silky hair and brown eyes and skin to match. He's 35 and he always acts like a mother hen. The curtain was still closed as Soma made their way to the stage.

"Tonights show is gonna be awsome!" Stated a very excited Kiba. Kiba has spicky black hair and tanned skin. He may seem tough on the outside but he's also a soft person who cares for his friends. He's a lot like Naruto.(I will only thoroghly describe the main main charecters but for others I will give a smaller description.) He's wearing a tight red shirt with buckles in various places, black jeans, punk bracelets and red fingerless gloves with studs were your knuckles would be.

"Tch. Can't be too different from any other shows." Shikamaru said with a board look on his face. Shikamaru has fair skin and black hair that is tied up in a ponytail that flares.He is lean and really doesn't have any musles. For Shikamaru everything is troublesome and too annoying to do except for playing music thats something that he almost doesn't mind doing. Even though he doesn't seem like it Shikamaru is very excited about their first concert in Tokyo. At the moment he's wearing a black t-shirt with net sleaves (kinda like the one he wears in the anime) black shorts and fingerless gloves.

"What are you talking about! We've never played in Tokyo before! I'm so excited" Naruto had a large smile plastered on his face. Naruto has beautiful blue eyes and sunkissed spikey locks that poole his face perfectly. He has three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. His skin is tanned to perfection. He resembles alot of his father Arashi Uzumaki. He looks like an angel and lights up your day like the sun. Naruto is kinda loud and a little obnoxiuos but he really cares about his friends and special people. His outfit at the moment is a black mesh musle shirt and black leather pants with chains. He's also wearing black eyeliner. (Does that for every show.)

"I have to agree with Naruto. I guess this is kind of exciting." Gaara and Naruto were closest out of the four. They both shared a lot of the same loneliness and pain. Gaara had red fiery hair and teal eyes. For some reason he had no eyebrows, knowone really knows why or really cares. He also waers a heavy amount of eyeliner. His skin is pale and he's pretty short. Unlike Naruto Gaara has never really experienced love. His parents are always too busy for him. At the moment Gaara is waering a black t-shirt that says 'What the hell are you looking at', dark blue baggy cargos and around his neck a choker with studs. The band quickly got into place as the curtains rose. The shouts from the crowd grew louder and louder by the second. Naruto took the mic from the stand. His hair glowed a golden color as the spotlights hit him. "Well as you might know this is our first time playing in Tokyo..." More cheers. "Soma would like to thank you for coming to our concert." With that said the band started up. (I'm not much of a song writer so I couldn't write a song. So just imagine some great band.)

One hour later...

The band finnished the last song of the concert and the music hall was once again filled with cheering. "Again I'd like to thank you for coming to our concert and I hope you enjoyed the show as much as I did." Naruto smiled as the curtains closed. Soma retreated back to the dressing room all of them very tired. When they got to the room there was a tall man with long hair that was tied back, pale skin and dark eyes. He was talking to Iruka.

"Naruto could I talk to you please?" "Yah." Naruto told the rest of the band to relax and that he'd join them in a minute. "So what'd you want to talk to me about?" He patiently waited for a reply. "Well first let me introduce you to Itachi Uchiha." Naruto looked from Iruka to Itachi. Naruto had to admit, Itachi was one of the best looking guys he had ever seen.

"Hello, my name is Naruto." He and Itachi shook hands.

"Naruto Itachi is her because he has an offer for you and Soma."

"Yes, I was wondering if you would play at my brothers 17th birthday?"

"I'd have to talk to the guys before I made a decision." Naruto watched as Itachi withdrew a manila envolope from his trench coat.

"I will make you an offer that you can't refuse." He handed the envolope to Naruto who looked inside and found that it contained over 1,000,000 yen.(something like 8,300 american dollars.Usual bands charge like 2,000 or so...right?) Naruto's eyes widened. This was way more than the usual price for a private concert. "So do we have a deal?" Itachi smirked sure that Naruto would say yes.

"Just let me run it by the guys real fast be right back." Naruto disapeared into the other room and came back as quick as he had left. "You have yourself a deal." Naruto smiled.

"Good here is all the information you'll need and your manager has already given me a list and cd of songs. See you very soon." With that Itachi left. Naruto looked at the paper that Itachi had given him. It said that the party was next week at the Uchiha mansion._ 'Hmm. Short notice..oh well.'_ Naruto headed to where the others were to give them the details.

Divina14:So what did you think? Should I continue or not?

Naruto: Can I say it?

Kiba:No it's my turn! (They begin to fight)

Gaara:I'll do it. Review and I'll give you a cookie.

Please review. I hang off you readers every words.


	2. Uchiha's have things for blondes

Disclaimer: Well I've decided to start a Naruto fundraiser...So every penny helps...Oh and to read this fanfic I need two dollars from each reader...I'M SERIOUS!

Well I decided to write a chapter today because I'm real bored and...nope thats about the only reason why. That little joke/ riddle thing that I wrote in the author and charecter conversation is something that my friend Tim said to me after class one day and I fell for it just like Naruto. I guess it tricks your mind or something. Oh and Soma is a punk rock band just to clear things up.

Divina14: Naruto spell top.

Naruto: T.O.P

Divna14:Now what do you do at a green light?

Naruto:You stop. Duh! (Sasuke smacks him upside the head)

Sasuke: Baka! How could you fall for that?

Divina14:Well Sasuke you fell for it four times...

Sasuke:...

Gaara:You fell for that three..

Naruto:four.

Gaara:Four times? Thats pathetic.

Itachi:What a moron.

Divina14:But Itachi you fell for it like ten times in a row.

Sasuke:(smirks) Who's the moron now?

Itachi:Just start the damn chapter.

chp 2

Naruto woke up to the sound of his cell phone alarm clock. While wiping the sleep from his eyes he looked at the time. It was eleven o'clock and he was supposed to meet Itachi and Sasuke at noon with Gaara at Edo Gin. ( japanese restaurant) _'Crap.' _Naruto jumped off of the bed heading for the bathroom for a shower and almost falling in the process. _'Damn sheets'_ After what seemed like forever Naruto emerged from the bathroom in a towel. He went to his suitcase and picked out some clothes. Which consisted of a red t-shirt, dark blue jeans and white sneakers. He grabbed his car keys, his cell phone and left the hotel room running down the hall to the elevator. After Soma got started Naruto decided that he should get a car so he took his first earnings and bought a new red mustang gt. Naruto sped down the road hurrying to the hotel Gaara was staying at. Naruto pulled up to see the redhead waiting on the sidewalk. When he saw Naruto he got into the car and they were off again. Gaara wore a dark blue musle shirt with blue camo cargos and blue converse. "Sorry for being kinda late but you see..well..I woke up late." Gaara glanced at his blonde friend.

"Don't worry about it we'll make it on time." Gaara was right because they made it to the restaurant at exactly noon. Naruto walked inside. It looked kinda fancy and Naruto felt slightly underdressed but didn't look much into the matter as he spotted Itachi walking toward him and Gaara. " Hello Naruto sama." Itachi cast a wondering glance toward Gaara.

"This is Gaara, Soma's guitar player."

"Where is the rest of the band?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. This time Gaara spoke.

" They all had previuos engagements to attend to so Naruto and I were sent. That won't be a problem, will it?" Itachi looked Gaara over again.

"No. Come this way." Itachi led them to a secluded area in the back of the restaurant. Itachi came to a table and sat motioning Naruto and Gaara to follow. At the table is what looks to be a mini version of Itachi. Like Itachi the boy had pale skin, dark eyes and black hair except shorter. "Sasuke this is Gaara and Naruto from Soma." Sasuke's only reply was a nod of his head in their direction. _'Naruto..hmm...cute.'_ Itachi handed Naruto the list of songs. "The ones that are highlighted are the ones my brother would like you to sing." A waiter appeared at the table and all four of them ordered.

Naruto sipped on some tea as he looked the list over. Gaara looked over his shoulder getting a look at the list too. They both noticed that the only songs that were highlighted were the ones that Naruto had wrote which was kinda weird but who cares they were getting paid. Soon the food arrived. "So how long have you been in the music business?" Naruto decided to answer this one.

"Well we've been playing togather for two years but have only been playing actual concerts for a little over two months."

"Intresting." Soon the food came and the four ate quietly . After everyone finnished eating it was Itachi who broke the silence. "Would you like to come and see where your performing?" Naruto sipped on some more tea before saying.

"Sure. Is that okay Gar?" Gaara nodded his head in response. The waiter came to their table to collect on the bill. Naruto and Gaara reached for their wallets to pay for their food but were quikly stopped by Itachi.

"Allow me." Itachi pulled out a gold card and handed it to the man.

"Thanks." Itachi smiled.

"It was the least I could do for allowing me to enjoy being in your presence." Itachi's smile turned into a seductive smirk. Sasuke glared at Itachi. How dare he try to pick up on someone that Sauke wanted. You see Sasuke had known about Soma ever since their first concert and he soon developed a thing for the blonde lead singer. Somehow Itachi may not know about Sasuke's extreme crush on the blonde but still how dare he. Naruto smiled back at Itachi. _'Okay did Itachi just attempt to hit on me...and did Sasuke just glare at him for doing so?' _Naruto and Gaara followed the two out of the restruant though parting to go to seperate cars. When the car doors where closed and Naruto was following Itachi Gaara spoke.

"It seems as though both of the Uchiha's are into you." Gaara smirked as he said this. Naruto blushed slightly but said.

"I have no idea of what your talking about" Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Do you really expect me to believe that? Not even you are that stupid. It was obvious that Itachi was attempting to hit on you and then mini Uchiha glared at him for it." Naruto knew Gaara was right but didn't have much time to ponder it as they pulled up to a large mansion. It was dark blue and looked to be alteast three stories. Exiting the car Naruto saw that Sasuke and Itachi were already heading inside. They quikly followed to catch up. Itachi led them through many halls not saying anything. Finally reaching two large doors Itachi threw them open leading into what looked to be a large ballroom. The walls were cream colored and shandalleers hung from the ceilings. There was also a large stage by the left wall

"This is it." Naruto gazed around the room while Gaara just stood there not really lookung at anything. "Is the stage big enough Naruto sama?"

"Yes." Naruto felt eyes staring at him and glanced at Sasuke and their eyes connected. Naruto became lost in Sasuke's eyes and couldn't look away. Itachi's cell phone rang and he left the room.

"Excuse me." He closed the door behind him.

"Where is your bathroom?" Gaara waited for an answer.

"First door on the left." Gaara quickly left leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.

Divina14: I wonder what's gonna happen?

Sasuke: Why did you end it there!

Divina14: Because I wanted to have a cliffhanger.

Itachi: And why the hell did I leave the room!

Naruto: I can't believe you tried to hit on me!

Itachi: (smirks) As cute as you are, you shouldn't be suprised.

Naruto: (blushes) ...

Gaara: Can we finnish up already?

Divina14: Ok. But first I have a present for all you readers. I found a site that has alot of videos of Naruto and some are SasuNaru! So because I love you all here'a the site. YouTube. com.Because Igave you that I expect Reviews.

Review and I'll update faster. I'll also give you some pie. Rveryone likes pie right?


	3. Sasuke vs Itachi

Disclaimer: Rights reserved to HaleTam Co.

Hi! I'm sorry that Sasuke is so mute so far but I promise he'll speak in this chapter.

More things you should know:

Itach age 22.

(blah) notes from me to bug or give information to you.

Divina14:I'm sorry the chapters are so short but I don't have alot of time to spend on each one and especially now since I got excepted to the high school I applied for and must prepare for that. I also have to study for finals.

Sasuke:What school are you talking about, Idiot Academy?

Divina14:Shut up you stupid stuck up 'look at me I'm so rich' bastard Uchiha!

Itachi:Excuse me but are you saying that all Uchihas are like that? (cracks knuckles)

Divina14: And what if I am what are you gonna do?

Itachi:(smacks her upside the head) That's what I'm going to do.

Sasuke:Not so high and mighty now, are you? (smirks)

Divina14:I'll show you high and mighty! (pulls a steel bat from somewhere and smacks Sasuke in the head.)

Itachi:Morons...Well since the authors too buisy beating up my brother...(hears Sasuke beg for mercy) Don't hurt him too much or you'll never be able to finnish the story...(author puts down the bat) Hears the next chapter Sasuke vs. Itachi.

chp 3

Sasuke advanced toward Naruto. "Has anyone every told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?" Sasuke smiled seductively.

Naruto's cheeks turned light pink. "Thanks... This is going to be a pretty big party huh?" '_What is it with these two..both hitting on me...strange...but amusing...I did not...just think that..I'm not gay...right?...of course not..I like girls.'_ Sasuke advanced toward Naruto again only leaving about a foot of space between them.

Sasuke's face still held that seductive smile. "Yes. There will be two hundred people or more." _'That pink tint on his cheeks makes him look even more adorable than he already is.'_ Sasuke licked his lips as his eyes surveyed Naruto's pink soft looking lips, they looked so delectable. The thought of kissing Naruto crossed Sasuke's mind and he would have acted on it had Itachi and Gaara not re-entered the room. _'good they came back. I thought Sasuke was going to eat me or something'_ Itachi glanced between Naruto and Sasuke._ 'Well well little brother looks like your trying to overstep your boundries. Knowone takes what is mine.'_ Itachi advanced on Naruto and slipped his arm around his waist. Naruto blushed crimson red.

"Would you like a tour of the mansion?" Sasuke glared at Itachi. _'What the hell does he think he's doing? Naruto is mine!'_ Naruto thought for a moment._ 'Okay Naruto just remember in the end this is all worth it. Just think of the money and performing...though having two extremly attractive guys hitting on you is...did I just think that...okay...Naruto just focus...money..performing...money..Sasuke...Itachi...atracttive...hot...argh!'_ Naruto beggining to become unsure of what to think anymore.

"Um okay." Gaara raised an eyebrow. He knew something was up. _'What is he up to..and why is mini Itachi glaring at everything that moves?'_ Itachi slowly gave them a tour while keeping his arm securely around Naruto's waist. _'Naruto looks uncomfortable..' _Gaara quickly stepped between the two parting them. _'I may not have a problem with them hitting on him but giving unwanted touches is a whole different story.'_ Sasuke inwardly jumped with joy at Naruto's and Itachi's seperation. He was so relieved that he almost gave Gaara a big hug. Key word being almost. _'Thank you Gaara.'_ Naruto mouthed a thanks to Gaara. Soon the tour was over and they ended up in the living room. Naruto's cellphone rang playing the song Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold and interupted the small conversation they were all having. (Great band. One of my faves.-) He got up off the chair he had been sitting on grateful for the two Uchiha brothers had been staring him down for about a good five minutes. "Excuse me." He answered. "Hello...yes...of course...right away?...okay I'll be right there." Naruto closed his cellphone happy that he had to leave. He bowed to them. "I apologize but I and Gaara must leave to an important meeting with our manager and the rest of Soma." Gaara stood and both Uchiha's escorted he and Naruto to the door. When goodbyes were said and the door was closed both brothers glared at one another. 'Now to deal with him...' Was the thought on both their minds. Sasuke spoke first.

"Leave Naruto alone! He's mine." Sasuke's glare intensified. Itachi only smirked.Then spoke in a teasing vioce.

"Why not let Naru chan decide? Though what's the piont we both know that in the end he'll chose me. "

"We'll see who wins." Itachi's smirk grew wider as Sasuke's glare became even deadlier (if possible).

"I've always been better than you at everything little brother. Why not attracting people too?" It was true Itachi was better than Sasuke at everything except for glaring but does that really count? Even though the odds seemed kinda against Sasuke he would not give up in winning his kitsune's heart.

Who will Naruto choose? Sasuke or Itachi?

Divina14:Hmmm...I wonder who he'll choose?

Sasukep:Must you ask such dumb questions!

Divina14:...yes.

Naruto:That isn't a dumb question. Who even said that I would choose either of you?

Itachi:But in the end you must.

Naruto:Why?

Divina14:Don't worry about it! There will be some time for you to decide.

Gaara:ahem...(pokes author in thr shoulder)

Divina14:OH! I forgot you readers were still here. I was about to start rambling on about the next chapter...my bad. Anyways please review and I'll give you any virtual food you request. Oh and I'm soory that this chapter is so short I promise to make the next one longer.

Review. See that button in thelefthand corner? Good now push it and give me a review...please?


	4. Haku's advice

Disclaimer: Saving up...need I say more?

Well hi everyone! Um about the whole ItaNaru or SasuNaru thing...I well...Ok..you know what screw it! Ok here's my plan..I'm gonna make you readers vote! The next time I update I'll tally the votes and whichever wins I'll write! K?

Divina14: I wonder which will win?

Sasuke: I thought this was supposed to be a SasuNaru fic!

Divina14: Might still be...if people vote for it.

Sasuke: Haven't you been reading your reviews! People are voting and you didn't even tell them to!

Divina14: Well if I tally it now there are 5 votes for ItaNaru...

Sasuke: Hah! Is that all?

Divina14: You didn't let me finnish! Anyway 5 for ItaNaru, 2 neutral votes and...

Sasuke: Hurry up!

Divina14: Jeez calm down!

Sasuke: I'll show you calming down! (cracks knuckles)

Divina14: Damn hold on! The number of votes for SasuNaru is...

Sasuke:...(Itachi walks in)

Itachi:...

Divina14: 2!

Sasuke: WHAT!

Itachi: What's the matter? Can't handle the fact that your already losing and the votes just became official? (Smirks)

Divina14: Well um I think it's best that I start the chapter before Sasuke and Itachi get real pissed.

chp 4

Naruto pulled into the parking lot of the hotel he was staying at. _'Uh what a day...'_ He slowly headed for his room. Naruto was phisically and mentally tired. Mentally because of two certain uchias trying to make moves on him and physically because the "meeting" actualy turned out to be a huge practice session for like 3 hours. When Naruto finnally opened the door to his room he flopped onto the bed still in his street clothes. He glanced at the clock it read 5:30. _'hmm..I wonder if Haku's home?' _You see Haku was one of Naruto's reasons for pursuing his dream to the fullest. Haku had been there from the start. He was friends with the whole band but closest to Naruto. They had known eachother since gradeschool but Naruto was 3 years older than Haku. Naruto and the others had countless times offered Haku to be part in the band but he always said 'knowing that you offer me a place in your band is enough. Being in the band would be too much though I appreciate your offer.' then he'd smile. That was one of the things Naruto liked about Haku, he never expected much from you..heck he didn't expect anything._ 'Only one way to find out...I need someone to discuss things with before my mind explodes.'_ He quickly dialed the number and waited patiently as it rang. Soon before he could have doubts that Haku was home he answered the phone. "Hello."

"Hey Haku. It's me."

"Oh hello Naruto. How are you?"

"Good..." His vioce betrayed his words.

"You don't sound very good to me. What's wrong?" Haku's vioce held concern for his friend.

"Well you see there's this private concert we're supposed to do for a bithday party and...well.."

"They hit on you, right?" _'How the hell did he know?'_

"Well...yah..but it wasn't just one person and their brothers. Argh, Haku what do I do?" Naruto ran his hand through his hair.

"Well before I can possibly help you I need to know.." Naruto knew this was coming. "...are you gay?" Naruto knew Haku was gay but still he was still uneasy about the question.

"I...I'm not...sure." Sure Sasuke and Itachi weren't the first men he had found attractive but this was the first time he considered that he might be gay.

"Naruto you must figure it out before I help you sort things out." Naruto gave it thought for a moment. He had alot of fans that were girls but he was never interested in them sure, they were pretty but none of them ever really caught his eye, ya know? But with guys it was a whole different story. He noticed all of them(the ones that were good looking that is). Everything added up to the fact that he was gay. But Naruto was still unsure.

"H...Haku..I..I'm gay..."

"Now that that's settled I can help you."

"Haku how do I chose?" Naruto was so confused and unsure.

"Which one do you like the most?" Naruto pondered it for a moment.

"I don't know.." Naruto heard Haku chuckle. "What's so funny?" Naruto wasn't mad that Haku was laughing at him or anything he just didn't see what was so funny.

"It's just everytime I ask a question you don't know the answer." Naruto had no idea why that was funny but whatever. "Well since you can't decide I guess you should go for the one that interests you the most. That is after you get to know them better." Now that Naruto's problem had been somewhat cleared he and Haku discussed random things just like they used to during school. Even though Naruto and the band had become famous they visited Haku quite often. After about two hours of talking they hung up from eachother. Naruto suddenly realized that he wasn't tired anymore. It was about 7:30, perfect time to go to a night club. _'I know I saw one earlier when I was driving to meet Itachi and Sasuke...'_ He got up and dressed himself in black baggy jeans, a sleeveless button up shirt with the first two buttons undone revealing many chains around his neck and some tanned chest, black choker and some black sneakers. Yah he felt like going goth right now buut wasn't that everyday? Naruto hurridley left the room ready to burn off some new found energy. Finally reaching the club he walked in surveying it as he went. Not only was Naruto not tired but he also needed to clear his mind and the easiest way for him to do that was to have fun. Naruto ordered himself a drink watching people dance. He was on his third drink when some unbelievebly handsome man with a mask over his eyes asked him to dance. Naruto noticed the mask but really didn't care he was too drunk to say anthing and this guy was hot.

Next day...

Naruto awoke to the sound of his cellphone ringing. _'How the hell did I get here?' _The last thing Naruto remembered from last night was dancing with som really hot guy...with a mask. Unfortunetly Naruto didn't have the chance to get his number.Even though the ringer was low it pounded in his ears not helping his hangover. _'Who could be calling me this early..' _He looked at the clock which read 12:30._ '..never mind.' _He quickly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Naruto, it's Sasuke."

Dun, Dun, Dun... Who was that guy in the mask? What does Sasuke want and agaain who will Naruto choose? You'll have to vote in order to find out! K? Good!

Divina14: That was awsome though kinda short... I'm sorry HaruHigashi but I couldn't think of anything else and I can't have either Itachi or Sasuke scoring too many pionts with Naruto yet. Please understand.

Sasuke: Yah they understand that your a dirty liar!

Itachi: Will you just shut up!

Divina14: Why don't you both shut up!

Itachi: You know what srew you! I'll end this chapter. I'm only going to ask once..review and vote for ItaNaru, not (glares at his brother) SasuNaru and I'll consider not beating the shit out of everyone of you!

Naruto: Someones mad...Well Please review and vote.


	5. Flashbacks and One night Stands

Well well well. I see everyone reviewed...THANKS and you guys even voted! -

Divina14 walked into her room and noticed that everyone mentioned in her story was there.

Divina14:Uh...what the hell are you all doing in my room?

Sasuke: To find out who won.

Divina14: Who won what? (Itachi smacks her in the head.) OW! what the hell...

Itachi: How the fuck could you forget?

Divina14: I've got other things on my mind, thats all...

Naruto: Argh! I can't take it anymore! (Starts roughly shaking the authoress) I need to know who won and I need to know now!

Divina14: (bets out of Naruto's tight hold.) Well it seems by a landslide that the one who won was...(sinks to the ground in a deep sleep)

Gaara: Well it looks like she'll be there for a while so, I guess it's my job to start the chapter.

"Hey Sasuke. Something wrong?"

"No not at all. Actually I was wondering if you wanted to do something, like see a movie?" 'Is he asking me out?'

"Sure! Why not."

"Great. I'll meet you there at 6."

"Okay. See you then." Naruto hung up the phone and settled back into his bed.Naruto had no idea of what happened last night as you may have known and so there for failed to notice the man lying beside him, that is until said man wrapped an arm around Naruto who screamed waking the man in the process.Naruto jumped from the bed practically tripping in the process. "Who the hell are you and why the hell are you in my bed!" Naruto noticed a mask on the ground. "Your the man from the club!" Said man yawned amd smiled. He was really godlooking. Naruto might have been drooling but the fact that this guy was in his bed naked kept him from diong so.

"Hmm..It seems you don't remember. I'm Kakashi Hatake. So was that your botfriend or something?" Naruto instantly blushed. Kakashi's eyes looked over his body. "So I guess it's true. When you blush it really does reach all the way down there." Naruto looked down and realizing he was naked and quckly put on his boxers which where near by to cover himself up. "No he's not my boyfriend. Exactly what did we do last night?" Kakashi's smirk grew into a creepy smile.

"Well should I begin from the minute you were begging me to fuck you or from the part where I had you screaming my name in pleasure." Naruto's blush intensified tenfold. Kakashi rose from the bed giving Naruto an eyefull and he could honestly say that he wasn't the least bit regrettful about whatever they did. Hell he probably would have had Kakashi show him exactly what they had done but decided against it. "As for you and your little problem with this Sasuke and Itachi well just go where your heart takes you. If your ever in town and in need of a good fuck call me." Kakashi slipped a piece of paper down Naruto's boxers and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before leaving. As soon as the door closed behind Kakashi Naruto collapsed on the bed and finally took notice of the pain in his lower half mainly in his ass. 'Maybe it's better that I don't remember...I'm never having more than two drinks in a club or bar ever again...though it could have been worse.' Naruto got of the bed deciding he should take a shower and get something to eat. After finnishing the shower Naruto looked in the mirror and made sure that Kakashi didn't leave any 'marks' from reminding him of whatever happened last night. He was happy to find none and dressed in a black beader, blue jeans and black airforces.After quickly running a comb through kis blonde lokcks a couple times he left in search of food.

With Sauke...

'I'm almost suprised he said yes. Itachi has no chance. Knowone I mean knowone ever dares to try and take something that I have claimed without a war. Esecially not Itachi.' Not only was Sasuke attracted to the blonde but it was also some what of a challenge between he and his brother which just fueled his need to make the said blonde his ans only his.

Back with Naruto...

"One miso ramen please." Naruto sat on a stool in a ramen shop he found. It was called Ichiraku's. Every since Naruto was a kid he had loved ramen. His parents had brought some home because they were too tired to cook. He remembered it like it was yesterday..

**FLASHBACK**

_Naruto sat in his room playing with his model train set. His mom and dad had bought it for him last christmas and he always played with it. His babysitter (Iruka) was donwstairs and he waited patiently for his parents to come home from work.As the door opened Naruto's large blue eyes locked with one that were identical except smaller which belonged to his dad. Naruto set down the train and ran nto his fathers arms. "Daddy your home!" Naruto wrapped his arms around his fathers neck. His father lifted him from the ground and proceeded walking from Naruto's room._

_"Hello Naru chan. How was your day?" He kissed Naruto's forehead. _

_"It was good. I played hide and go seek with Iruka and then we planted some flowers in the garden. " _

_"Are you hungry?" Come to think of it he was._

_"Yah." His father turned the corner to the kitchen and there was fis mom dishing something into bowls. "What's that?" He set Naruto on one of the dinning room chairs and his mom brought him a bowl filled with that stuff. She smiled at him._

_"It's ramen. I'm really tired today so your father and I brought some home. Go on ahead and try some. It's really good." Taking his moms advice he slurpped up some of the noodles. "So do you like it?"_

_"Yah! It's really good." He quickly ate more as his parents joined him at the table. Both of his parents gave him loving smiles and they continued eating._

**END FLASHBACK**

Soon the ramen arrived and as Naruto began to slurp the noodles that memory left a smile on his face. Even though it had been 15 years Naruto still remembered everything about his parents. His fathers eyes and bedtime stories, his moms beautiful smile...everything. All of a sudden Naruto lost his appetite. He quickly paid the man and left. Lately even just thinking about his parents made him break down to where he would just cry for hours and hours. He missed them so much. Even though Iruka and everyone was there Naruto still felt alone just like he had on their funeral, the worst day of his life..

**FLASHBACK**

_He stood there tears pouring from his eyes as his parents were buried. Naruto may have only been three but he knew what happened and what it meant. Two days ago his parents had been killed by a drunk driver in a teribble crash. They were just driving home and a man rammed into them killing them instantly. "Why did you guys have to go away?" He cried harder. "Mommy, daddy please come back..I don't want to be by myself. If it was something I did I'm sorry just don't leave me! I promise to be good! Please!" He sobbed uncontrollobly. His eyes that held happiness and life barely two days ago now were empty and sad. His small shoulders shook as the sobs ripped through him. Arms wrapped around the boy from behind and lifted him from the ground cradling him to their chest._

_"Shh.." Iruka held Naruto close all the while holding back his own tears. He knew he had to be strong for Naruto._

_"Why do they have to go away?" He cried into Iruka's shirt. Deciding this was enough Iruka left with Naruto in his arms. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto sat in his car crying. He couldn't help it he just missed them so much. He crying so much that he failed to notice the person who came toward his car that is until said person knocked on the window. Naruto looked up eyes all red and puffy. He was supprised to see that it was...

Okay for this chapter I thought that I should go a little more into Naruto's past when his parents were alive and when they died. Actually when I was writing this chapter I almost stated to cry thinking about what it would bee like if you parents were dead. I'm so sensetive!

Divina14: I left cliffie!

Sasuke: I'm sure they noticed...

Itachi: You never did say who won..

Divina14: Actually I'd like the voting to continue maybe until the next chapter.

Naruto: What!

Divina14: Uh gotta go! Bye! (Naruto, Itachi, and Sasuke chase after her.)

Haku: Well looks like they won't be back for a while so I'll do the auther a favor and end things. I'm sur the author would appriciate if you readers would review and than you for reading.

Review. Remember I like ideas so hand them out! Now just click that button in the left hand corner and give me some or a nice review.


	6. Sasuke gets in the lead

Disclaimer: I own many things but Naruto is not one of them. But if I did own Naruto there just might be a little Yaoi...yup probably.

Hello. I'm sorry that I didn't update for so long I was just busy. Please foregive me!

Divina14: I liked that last chapter, though it made me want to cry.

Sasuke: Wimp...

Naruto: -sniff- You unsensetive bastard. -sniff- It was too sad. (Blows nose on a tissue.)

Itachi: (Hugs Naruto) Sasuke, you really are unfeeling. Can't you see that Naru chan is hurting? (Smirks)

Sasuke: Why you...

Divina14: I think I'll start that chapter now.

**chp 6**

Naruto was suprised to see Gaara. (You weren't expecting that,huh? To tell you the truth neither was I.) He unlocked the door and Gaara opened it pulling Naruto out, putting him in the passenger seat and getting into the driver seat, started uo the car and drove away. "How did you find me?" Naruto asked between tears. Gaara was only driving with one hand and he put the other one on Naruto's shoulder.

"I don't know. I just had a feeling that something was wrong so I began looking for you. Why are you crying? Is it because of your parents?" Naruto could tell that Gaara was worried about him. Pulling into the parking lot by the hotel Naruto was staying at they exited the car and went to his room. " Tell me Naruto is it because of your parents?" Naruto hugged Gaara.

"I miss them so much...I..I don't know why but lately I just...I just can't stop thinking about them. Every thought just brings me to tears." Gaara held Naruto while he cried his eyes out trying to comfort him any way that he could. He didn'y really know what Naruto was going through but had a slight idea. _'It's probably because now that he's become famous, it's the time he needs them the most and wants their support in his decisions..I understand for I feel the same way..' _A lone tear made it's way down Gaara's face. Gaara held him as he cried his eyes out. After a couple of hours Naruto began to stop crying.

"I'm sorry Gaara..." Gaara wiped the tears from Naruto's eyes and smiled.

"There is no need to apoligize. You can't hold in your emotions...especially for people that are so precious to you." Gaara released Naruto from the hug. Naruto asked Gaara if he wanted something to drink and went to the mini fridge to get a couple cans of soda.

"I talked to Haku yesterday." He handed a soda to Gaara. Naruto may have been staying in a hotel but it did have a kitchenet with a mini fridge. Gaara snaped open the soda.

"About?"

"The whole Uchiha issue."

"And?"

"Well I found out that I was gay."

"I already knew that.." Naruto looked shocked.

"How could you know! I didn't even know."

" I guess you could call it 'an already gay man's intuition',." He took a drink from the can. Naruto backed away from Gaara. (just a little bit)

"Right..." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"So what advice did he give you on the matter?" _'Am I really that readable? Sheesh everyone knows what I'm gonna say before I say it!'_

"How did you know?"

"That's something that Haku would do."

"Well he said I should pick the one that I like better atleast that is after I get to know them both."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Well for starters, I've got a date with Sasuke today." Gaara raised an (invisable) eyebrow.

"Really. So I see mini Uchiha is pulling into the lead.Where are you two going."

"To the movies..." Naruto glanced at the clock. It read 5:30. "In 30 minutes!" He jumped up from the couch. "Shit! I'm gonna be late!" He ran over to his suitcase and began rummaging through it to find something to wear. Gaara downed the rest of the soda and disposed of it.

"I'll see you later, Naruto. Have a nice date." Gaara closed the door softly behind him before walking to the elevator. He too had plans.

Naruto quickly changed into a light blue satin dress shirt which set off the blue in his eyes, a nice pair of black jeans, and some black tennis shoes. (I may have over done the outfit alittle but it's better than my first idea.) After checking to make sure he looked okay Naruto quickly made his way to his car, speeding off. (Though he was gonna be late anyway...well atleast he tried...right?) Soon pulling up to the theature Naruto spotted the familiar patch of midnight black hair that was Sasuke's. After giving himself another small once over Naruto advanced toward Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto waved to him. "Sorry if I'm late but I knda lost track of time.

Sasuke's Pov...

Sasuke quickly arrived at the theature but Naruto was no where in sight. _'Where could he be?...Maybe I'm just early...What if he stood me up?'_ Many thoughts ran through Sasuke's head. He had never been stood up by anyone before but there was a first time for everything and Naruto wasn't everyone. He was different, special somehow. He glanced at his watch as seconds turned into minutes. _'Where could he be?'_ Sasuke was really beggining to think that Naruto had actually stood him up, that was until he heard his angel calling his name.

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran over to Sasuke. _'Wow...'_ Sasuke looked at Naruto's outfit. Everything he wore complimented him in someway. The shirt he wore really brought out the blue in his eyes and the pants well looked..hot. _'And I thought he was hot before...now he's just gorgeous...'_ "Sorry if I'm late but I kinda lost track of time."

Normal pov...

Naruto gave Sasuke a quick once over as well. He wore a black untucked drees shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. To say he looked good would be an understatement. The black set off his pealry white skin tone and of coarse his eyes and hair. _'Wow...'_ Naruto willed himself to stop staring but he couldn't atleast that was until Sasuke said something.

"Oi, Naruto which movie do you want to see?"

"It doesn't matter." Naruto's cheeks were tinted pink. He was still kind of embarresed about staring at Sasuke. _'It's okay to stare, my little blonde angel..'_ Sasuke bought two tickets for a movie called Date Movie (He really wasn't paying any attention to what he chose because as long as Naruto was there do you really think that he was actually going to watch the movie?) since he refused to let Naruto pay for anything. They headed in...

What will happen? Will Itachi win or will Sasuke? What are Gaara's plans for tonight? Stay tuned until the next chapter (which I've already started).

Divina14: I would like to announce that I will not be telling you who won the vote because you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Though I may write a fanfic for the losing cupple also.

Sasuke: I'm going to kill you!

Divina14: Well bye! (runs off with a very pissed Sasuke chasing after her)

Gaara: Hello readers. Since the authoress is curently 'being killed' so to speak, I will take the time to end this chapter for her. I would like to award you all with mini Naruto plushies for reading this far. (Hands you a plushie) Well see you people next chapter...maybe.

Review. I promise a liftime of free virtual ramen. Now review.


	7. Date Crashers and Love?

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Naruto's Mustang...but nothng else...sorry.

Sorry I've taken so long to update but I've got 4 stories going and it's kinda hectic.

Divina14: Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! **SUGAR! **

Sasuke: Did she eat a whole bag of sugar...again?

Naruto: (smiles) Yup.

Divina14: Sasuke! Sasuke! How come the back of your hair looks like a ducks ass? I just noticed! How come! How come! Tell me! **SUGAR!**

Naruto: (stares at Sasuke's hair) Wow. She's right. Your hair does look like a ducks ass.

Sasuke: (Smacks Divina14 on the head with a metal bat. She falls unconsious.) My hair is non of your concern! Just start the damn chapter!

**chp7**

Naruto and Sasuke made theur way into the theature. They had just found seats when somebody called Naruto's name. "Naruto! Naruto! Over here!" He turned at the sound of his name and there stood Kiba and Shikamaru waving at them. Naruto walked over with a very pissed Sasuke trailing behind him. Naruto hated to admit ti but he was happy that he wouldn't have to be alone with Sasuke because frankly he was quite nervous. Sasuke was pissed because one they ruined his date and two his plans for Naruto had to be canceled. _'Damn band members...'_

"Eh, Naruto who's your friend?" Kiba looked over Sasuke lust in his eyes. Yup Kiba was gay, well not gay but bi. Ya know the whole 'twice as many to choose from.' Sasuke returned Kiba's look of pure lust with one that said 'I'm way outta your league so stop teasing your self', though Kiba didn't quite catch that.

"Oh, this is Sasuke. You know, the one that we'er doing the concert for. Sasuke this is Kiba and Shikamaru."

"Yah, I know." Kiba smiled.

"So you've heard of me!"

"Don't flatter your self."

"Hmm. Feisty, just the way I like em'." Koba winked at Sasuke who in return gave him a look of pure disgust.

"Hey Sasuke, is it okay if they we all sit togather?" Sasuke really didn't want them to but he couldn't say no because then Naruto might be sispicious as to why he wanted him to himself._ 'Though is that really all that bad?' _

"Hn."

"Great..." _'Was that even an answer?'_ "..so where do you wanna sit?"

"Seating...so troublesome..."

"Here's good." The four sat in the third row from the front. The seating went Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"Well there was nothing else to do so I decided to go to the movies and to drag Shika's ass out as well. I swear if he could he'd probably just stay in the hoyel the whole day."

"Damn straight. Going places for no reason is too much of a bother." Shikamaru yawned. The movie hadn't even started and he was already falling asleep. Though he didin't plan to watch the movie anyway. Though could you blame him? What kind of name for a movie is 'Date Movie'? Seriously, what a waste of time especially when you could be sleeping. (Actually, I wanted to see that movie.) About a hour into the movie Naruto stood saying he was going to buy some snacks.

"Anybody want anything?"

"Sure, I'll take a rootbeer."

"No, thanks." As soon as he left the through the door Kiba made his move.

"So since he's gone, hows about you and I lock lips for awhile?" Kiba smirked.

"Not if they were the last lips on earth. Now would you please leave me the hell alone before I cut off your balls and force feed them to you."

"Oh come on. What are you Naruto's boyfriend or somethin'?

"And what if I am?" Kiba didn't have time to say anything else as Naruto returned carrying thr soda he asked for and a few snacks for himself. As Naruto sat down Sasuke grabbed himself a hand ful of popcorn.

"I thought you weren't hungry?"

"Changed my mind." Sasuke smirked.

"Do you want me to get you something? Or we could just share mine."

"No need. I'll just eat some of yours."

about an hour later the movie ended and the four left the theature.

"Well I'll see you later Naruto. Bye Sasuke" After winking at Sasuke Kiba walked off with a tired Shikamaru following behind him. Happy that they were gone Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"So hows dinner sound to you?"

"Sure why not?" They ended up going to the same restraurant where Naruto first met the Uchiha's. While eating Naruto was actually able to carry on a conversation with the usually very mute Sasuke. They both were having a really good time and it was almost a shame that it had to end. Sasuke walked Naruto to his car.

"I had a really nice time Sasuke."

"As did I. Let's do it again sometime."

"Okay, bye." Before Naruto could even get his keys to his car he felt someone grab his arm. All he had time to do was turn his heard before a pair of very soft lips were crushed upon his. After getting over the shock he participated in the kiss enjoying it just as much as Sasuke. It lasted like 30 seconds until Sasuke pulled away.

"I couldn't let you go before I got a goodnight kiss. Bye Naruto." He smirked walking away into the night. Naruto smiled still skocked. He touched his lips. They still tingled where Sasuke's had been. The whole ride back to the hotel all Naruto could think about was Sasuke and that kiss. It wasn't the first one that he had but it seemed like it. Finally reaching his room Naruto flopped onto the bed too much in bliss to even remove his shoes. Tonight had been magical. Not only had he gotten to know Sasuke but he also got a kiss. _'Jeez, I sound like a happy little school girl..' _Then a thought struck him. He really liked Sasuke but what would he do when he returned to Kochi. It was also in Japan but kind of far away. Well before he can even think of that he has to see if he and Sasuke really connect and make sure that this isn't just some lust filled crush. Though with the feelings that Naruto was having he was begging to doubt that. It was starting to feel more like love. Could it be that Naruto has fallen for Sasuke? He wasn't sure but he's never felt anything like this before. Could it be true love? And if so will Sasuke feel the same? Well the only way to find out is to get to know him better.

Yay! Another chapter done!

Sasuke: It was short, but I liked the kiss.

Naruto: So did I. You should put more of those.

Itachi: Well I hated it...

Divina14: I'm sorry that you lost Itachi but I may write a fic for you too.

Itachi:...

Naruto: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!

Well I know a lot of people wanted an ItachiNaruto fic but the votes were more for SasuNaru. Sorry. But to make it up to you I just might write a ItaNaru fic. I also know a website that is dedicated to ItaNaru. So if you want the sit just give me your email or send me a message on my profile.


	8. Interlude and Facts about author

No I'm sorry this is not a chapter but a very amusing interlude! Yay! Yah I know it sucks but I won't be updating for a couple more days so I thought I'd give you lovely people something till then. Since I'm the author I thought you might want to know some interesting things about me:

Well for all you people who don't know my name is Divina(shocker huh?). I am a 14 year old girl who lives in Santa Rosa, CA. I'm curently in the eighth grade. Let's see grade wise I can usually hold a 3.17 gpa or higher. I'm black, mexican, white, irish, spanish, blackfoot indian, and well that's all. I really like to draw! Mostly anime just like all my friends! I like Yaoi. One day I just happened to come upon a yaoi fic and thought 'hmm I've never read one of these before' then I became hooked. Intresting facts:

1. Single. I'm not really looking for a boyfriend. Being single isn't bad. Actually I could careless. I hang out with enough guys so what's the point?

2. Planned out my life like 20 years into the future. I was bored one day okay. Though I don't know what college I want to go to yet.

3. I love to gamble when playing cards. What can I say? I enjoy taking people's money.

4. I love dogs. Their just so cute! I can't resist though sadly I don't have a dog...yet.

5. All of my friends are asian except for like two or three. I really can't explain this one.

6. Some say that I've lost my mind. Though can you really lose what you never had?

7. I'm known for liking Rock music but I secretly love Rap and hip hop as well.

8. I'm a pasta freak. Something about that different shaped goodness just draws me in.

Well I think we can all really agree when I say that was pretty boring. Now for some lovely SasuNaru goodness that you've all been wanting.

I hate that I love you.

Your forever on my mind.

I can't forget you, your like a disease that I can't cure.

You make me feel emotions that I've never before felt, it sickens me.

Your large goofy smile, your will power to succeed.

Your everything I want to be.

Maybe I don't hate that I love you.

Maybe I hate that you don't love me.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

That is a poem written for Naruto about Sasuke's love for him.

**Do you's and Did you's**

Did you really expect me to just move on? And they say your a genius.

Do you really think I could just forget the time we spent togather? I expect too much from you.

Did you really want to part or was it because of what people thought? I thought you were fearless, boy was I wrong.

Do I really mean that much to you? Your scared to admit, I am too.

Did you ever consider just following your heart? It knows more than you think.

Do you miss me? I sure miss you.

Did you pick up my broken heart off the floor? You still haven't returned it.

Do you think that I'll accept your decision? It only determines me to try harder.

Did you expect to see me back at your door asking, begging to come back? Niether did I.

Do you think I really love you? God knows I do.

Did you know that togather we could do anything? Help eachother through the bad and good? I did.

I see that you've changed your mind. There will be judgement. Can you stand it? That's the man I love.

This was written by Naruto when Sasuke rethought his feelings for Naruto and there relationship.

Well that was okay. Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon!

Divina14:...

Sasuke: What the hell was that crap?

Divina14:...I dunno...

Sasuke: Just stick to writing the story.


	9. Party time and surprises

Disclaimer: Once again I own Naruto's Mustang...that's all.

Okay my lovely readers! Thanks for the reviews! I really appricaite them! Since I'm so close I was wondering if you guys could make my dream of getting 100 reviews come true? Please? I'm begging! It would make me really happy if you did! I'd even be happy with one word!

Divina14: So how 'bout it readers? Can you make my dream come true?

Sasuke: Like they'd help you...

Divina14: What the hell's stuck up your ass?

Sasuke: How could you make Naruto live so far away!

Divina14: Aw! Is that what Sasuke chan's mad about?

Sasuke: Shut up.

Divina14: Does anyone think that I should put a lemon in here? Sorry I know that was random but I kinda wanna test my skills...heh..heh?...I think I'll start that chapter now.

**chp8**

The day of the party...

It had been 5 days since Naruto and Sasuke had gone out. They hadn't went on a another date but they had talked to eachother quite often. Itachi had somewhere in those three days given up on Naruto and just resorted to pissing off his brother by occasionally flirting with Naruto or something. Today was finally the party. Naruto was pretty excited. He had actually gotten Sasuke a present.(sorry it's a secret) Naruto quickly got dressed and headed over to the hotel that Gaara was staying at to pick him up for the party.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto had a huge smile on his face.

"Hi. I assume that your excited about the party..." He smirked. "...or is it about seeing mini Uchiha. Sasuke was it?" Naruto blushed.

"Hmph your one to talk. I saw those looks that you were giving Itachi when we first met them. Oh and I know about your 'plans' from the day that Sasuke and I went out."

"Really..." They soon arrived at the mansion and began to set up the equipment. It was pretty close to the time that the party would be starting and Naruto had yet to see Sasuke._'Maybe he's still getting dressed.'_ Soon guests began to arrive but still no sign of Sasuke. _'Maybe he's planning to make a big entrance or something, though that doesn't seem very Sasuke-ish.'_(Sasuke-ish. I like that word.) He did see Itachi though who when spotting him and Gaara walked over.

"Hello Naru chan, Gaara kun." He smiled. Before Itachi really had a chance to say anything Sasuke had appeared in front of them.

"Hello Naruto. Gaara, brother."

"Well it's probably time that we get ready to perform Naruto."

"Right!" Naruto walked onto the stage and grabbed the mic. "The songs that Soma and I are about to sing are dedicated to Sasuke Uchiha who as you all know is officially 17 today!" (They start playing blah blah blah. Three songs later. here comes the suprise) "This next song is called 'A million love songs'."

Put your head against my life  
What do you hear  
A million words just trying to make  
The love song of the year  
Close your eyes but don't forget  
What you have heard  
A man who's trying to say three words  
The words that make me scared

A million love songs later  
And here I am trying to tell you that I care  
A million love songs later  
And here I am

Looking to the future now  
This is what I see  
A million chances pass me by  
A million chances to hold you  
Take me back, take me back  
To where I used to be  
To hide away from all my truth  
Through the light I see

A million love songs later  
And here I am trying to tell you that I care  
A million love songs later  
And here I am

"That's all for now but we'll be playing more later." Naruto walked from the stage only to be stopped by Gaara.

"That song wasn't one that we were supposed to do. It was for Sasuke wasn't it." It was more of a statement than a question.

"..." Naruto blushed.

"Your in love with him, aren't you?" Naruto sighed.

"I...to be honest I'm pretty sure that I am."

"How is it that you can be so sure?"

"I don't know...I've never felt this way before about another person. I've fallen so hard for him...I don't know if I can get back up."

"Are you absolutely sure? You haven't known him for that long."

"I don't think there's a requirement to know someone before you fall in love. I know that you feel the same for Itachi. I can see it in your eyes."

"...Your right." Naruto saw Sasuke making his way over to them. His facial expression was unreadable. Gaara walked away from Naruto intending to give he and Sasuke some alone time.

"We need to talk." Sasuke turned around motioning for Naruto to follow._ 'What have I done?'_ Though Naruto was having regrets about singing that song that he wrote for Sasuke, there was no turning back now, so he would have to face the consiquences and hope that everything worked out okay. Sasuke walked up the hall Naruto following close behind until he finally stopped at a door and opened it to reveal a bedroom. It was simple, there was a bed, a dresser and a door that probably led to the closet. Sasuke sat on the bed and Naruto beside him.

"About that song, I..." Naruto was cut off by a pair of lips that crushed onto his. (effective way of silencing a person huh?) Sasuke had one hand on Naruto's cheek and the other one around his waist. Naruto had his hands around Sasuke's neck. (Oh did I mention that Sasuke is like three inches taller than Naruto? Oh I didn't? Sorry.) Sasuke pulled away with a smile on his face.

"You wrote that song for me didn't you." Naruto blushed and averted his eyes from Sasuke's gaze.

"Yah. Did you like it?"

"I loved it, almost as much as I love you."

"Oh, I'm glad you liked it because I...wait what?" Sasuke's smile slightly widened.

"You heard me. I know the true meaning behind that song and I love you too." Naruto smiled, his eyes sparkled showing love, adoration, and happiness.

"Sasuke..." There was a knock on the door.

"Sasuke kun are you in there! Come on out so we can dance togather!"

"Shut up forehead! He doesn't want to dance with you! Come out Sasuke kun and dance with me!" Naruto and Sasuke said nothing, until they heard the two people walk away. Naruto face had a questioning look.

"Fan girls. From what I've heard those two are the presidents of my club. Ino and Sakura. Damn I hate fan girls."

"Then why did you invite them?"

"I didn't, aniki did just to bug me." Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms. "Tell me how long did it take you to write?" Naruto blushed again. (he sure does get embarressed a lot.)

"Four or five hours I think. That's the longest I've ever spent on a song." Sasuke kissed his forehead. "Don't you have to go bach to the party. It is for you."

"What you don't like being alone with me?"

"I never said that..." He trailed off looking away from Sasuke.

"I'm just kidding. Though I guess we should go back. Though I'd just be fine sitting her holding you." Naruto just smiled.

"Come on Sasuke before people notice that we're gone. Plus I still have to finnish playing songs to your guests." Sasuke sighed.

"Fine." Naruto got up from Sasuke's arms and headed for the door with a scowling Sasuke slowly following behind. Thankfully nobody noticed that they had come back...atleast that's what they thought until a whole bunch of girls came crying to Sasuke saying how much they missed him and how much they all wanted to dance with him. Sheesh they had only been gone for fifteen minutes. Stockers much.

"Sasuke kun where were you! I really missed you!"

"Sasuke kun now that your back do you want to dance?"

"Sasuke kun who's your friend?"

"Sasukekun, isn't he the singer from before?"

"Sasuke kun I missed you where did you go!" If you looked closely you could see a small vein sticking out in Sasuke's forhead. If he heard the words Sasuke kun one more time he was gonna blow.

"Sasuke kun wanna dance?" Sasuke shot the group a deadly glare. If looks could kill they all would have been dead and then some.

"Would you get out of my face! I didn't miss any of you and I din't want to dance! And keep your beedy eyes off Naruto! He's mine!" There was silence in the small fan girls group. Sasuke was almost regretful for what he said. Key word almost.

"What are you saying Sasuke kun?"

"Must I spell it out for you! I'm saying that I'm gay! So would you stupid fan girls just lay off!" Some of them ran off crying others just laughed it off, some even fainted. Sasuke walked away Naruto following behind.

"Sasuke don't you think you were, I dunno alittle harsh?"

"Not at all. They've been stocking me ever since grade school. I've told them I was gay before but none of them seem to listen. I'm sure they'll be back." Naruto and Sasuke began mingling with various people though always staying togather. An hour later Naruto and the band started playing again. The party was going great and everyone was having a good time minus the upset fan girls that is. Four hours later the party died down leaving Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, and Itachi as the only ones left. (Gaara because he came with Naruto) Naruto yawned.

"That was fun." Naruto yawned again. It was somewhere around nine o' clock and Naruto was pretty tired. Sasuke watched him yawn and he struck an idea.

"You could spend the night here if you'd like." Naruto looked at Sasuke. He could tell that he really wanted him to stay and so did he but Naruto still had to take Gaara back to the hotel.

"I can't. I have to take Gaara back to the hotel." This time it was Itachi who spoke.

"Gaara kun may stay as well."

"Is that okay Gaara?"

"It matters not."

"Okay then we'll stay. Knowing me I'd probably wreck 'cause I'm so tired." Of couse Naruto was gonna stay in Sasuke's room sos they headed off that way. Gaara and Itachi proceeded to the room next door. Sasuke gave Naruto a pair of pajamas which were too big. The sleeves on the top went down to the tips of his fingers and the pants to his toes. "There alittle too big but I'll manage." Sasuke was sitting in bed already waiting for Naruto to join him. Naruto crawled into bed beside Sasuke who instantly wrapped his arms around Naruto's small waist and pulled him close. They both told the other how much they loved the other and where just about to drift off to sleep when they heard some strange noises coming from Itachi's room. (Wonder what it is? wink wink) Both being really quiet they were able to hear someone moaning and the slight squeaking of a bed. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You don't think their..." There were more moans and creaks.

"Fucking eachother as we speak? Yes I do." Both lay there wide awake very disterbed. Naruto disterbed by the fact that Gaara would do that when he was in the other room and Sasuke at the fact that that was his brother. Plus there were many wrong images that kept poppong into his mind. They both knew that they probably wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

So what'd ya think? Good? Bad? I like it and I think this chapter went pretty well.

Divina14: What an ending.

Sasuke: I am now scared for life.

Naruto:...why?

Divina14: I thought we needed some more ItachiGaara since your with Sasuke. I didn't want to leave those two alone.

Itachi: I thought that was a perfect ending.

Divina14: Why thatnk you Itachi sama.

Naruto: Since your already here and you must be as disterbed as I am, review and tell the author how disterbing...I mean good that chapter was!

Review. Still the question rises. Should I put in a lemon? Review and tell me what you think!

TBC...


	10. Love withstands all, right?

Disclaimer: I own a Naruto manga book so technically, I own a copy of the characters...right...RIGHT?

Thank you to everyone that reviewed and to everyone that even read this story! It makes me so happy! I love you all!

Divina14: Haha! Sasuke you were wrong! My readers did help me reach my goal!

Sasuke:...only because they want more of your story.

Divina14: Isn't that kinda the point?

Sasuke:...

Divina14:...idiot...

Naruto: Yup but he's my idiot!

Sasuke:...

Divina14: Time for chapter uh...10, Love withstands all, right? Enjoy!

**chp10**

Naruto awoke to the smell of food. He walked from the room following its smell. He went into the kitchen and saw Sasuke cooking eggs. He glanced at Naruto. "Good morning Naru chan." Naruto yawned. He was stiil half asleep.

"G'd morning Sasuke kun."

"Would you set the table?" He yawned again.

"Sure, sure." Naruto began setting the table. Being finnished with everything but the silverware he went and got some. Just as he was going back to the table Itachi walked in. "I.Itachi..." Naruto's eyes widened before blood gushed from his nose and he fell unconsious on the floor.

"Itachi?..." Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto sprawled out on the floor and he looked up imediately seeing why. There stood Itachi butt naked, yawning. Sasuke's eyes widened but he didn't have a nosebleed. Come on this was his brother, wouldn't that be just a tad wrong? "What did you do? And why the hell did you come out of your room without any clothes on!" Itachi looked down. He could have sworn that he was wearing boxers or something atleast. Oh well, it's not like his body was ugly or anything, actually he was damn hot but that's beside the point. He thought that anyone that got to see the him, the great amazing Itachi Uchiha naked was lucky. Maybe Naruto got to see alittle too early. Sasuke propped Naruto on his chest and started to gently shake him. Itachi smirked. By the amount of blood on the floor, Naruto had enjoyed the view a lot.

"Seems that Naru chan didn't have a problem with me being naked." Sasuke glared at him.

"Just go put some damn clothes on!"

"Sasuke don't be mad, no one can resist a body like mine...not even Naru chan." He walked out of the kitchen smirking. Naruto started to stir in Sasuke's arms.

"Sasuke?" Naruto blinked focusing his eyes. Naruto used the back of his hand to wipe the blood from his nose. Sasuke smirked.

"Your lucky that I'm not the extremely jealous type." Naruto blushed.

"Sorry, I well...you see...uh..."

"Don't worry about it. I should be the only one you have a nosebleed for."

Gaara and Itachi came into the kitchen at the same time. Naruto had finnished setting the table and Sasuke had set the food down. Everyone ate and talked about the party and other things. After breakfast Naruto's cell phone rang and he and Gaara were called to a meeting with Soma and Iruka. The two said their goodbyes and left. "Did you have to have sex with Gaara in the next room over from Naruto and mine?"

"I was only hoping that it would inspire you and Naru chan."

"Actually I think you made things worse, thanks."

"Well Gaara and I had a good time."

"I'm sure you did. Naruto and I barely even got any sleep because of you two."

"You were up the whole entire time? Did you learn anything?"

"Besides the fact that your an uke, nothing much." Sasuke smirked while Itachi glared.

With Soma...

"I have called all of you here because we'er going to be taking a tour soon and will be leaving in a week and a half." Naruto panicked. How would he and Sasuke still be togather if he was on a tour? From what he'd heard most long distance relationships never worked out. He had to talk to Sasuke, and fast. Could their relatioship work? It had just started and Naruto didn't want it to end. Naruto had the feeling that someway somehow they would be togather but question was, how?

"Where will the tour be?"

"We'll go from here to Kofu to Nagano to Niigata to Morioka and lastly to Hakodate. My estimation is that the tour will last for a couple of months." Naruto could also see that Gaara was slightly worried. "Then we'll be going back home to Kochi." After a couple hours of practice everyone went back to their hotels except for Naruto and Gaara who went to Sasuke and Itachi's home. Naruto pounded on the door, Gaara standing beside him. It was opened by non other than Sasuke.

"Hey, Naru chan, Gaara san. What are you guys doing here?"

"We have something to tell you and your brother. It is very important." By the looks on their faces Sasuke could tell that it was bad.

"Okay. Come on in. Itachi!" Sasuke's brother soon appeared in the living room where Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke were.

"Hello. What brings you two back so soon?" He sat on the other side of Gaara.

"They have something to tell us. Well Naru can, Gaara what is it?" Naruto and Gaara exchanged glances.

"We'er going on tour in a week and a half." Naruto looked sad, even Gaara did alittle.

"What?" Itachi and Sasuke were shocked. They had just gotten to know Gaara and Naruto and already they had to leave.

I know it was short but I wanna put what happens for the time from now until they leave in the next chapter. Plus I like cliffies and I'm a very evil person! Itachi as an uke? I'm so strange...

Divina14: I've written better but it wasn't too bad...

Sasuke:Naruto and I just got togather and already he's leaving!

Naruto: Yah. I don't wanna leave! We didn't even get a lemon yet.

Divina14: I'm sorry but you two won't be seperated forever and the lemon should come in the last chapter or the one before it.

Gaara: We better reunite or I'll kill you.

Itachi:Gaara kun, your so hot when your pissed. Though I must agree, we better reunite soon or else.

Divina14: I think it's time to end the chapter! Bye! (runs off)

Sasuke:...moron...

Naruto: But she's our moron of an author! As the readers of this morons fic, she would appriciate alittle feedback from you. Though if it's about spelling or grammar, she lacks a spell check so it can't be helped.

Review. Reviews are like water. Being thirsty ain't fun.


	11. Interlude number two!

Again I am sorry but this is not a chapter. I won't be able to update for awhile since I have finals for all my classes to study for. I might be able to update on 4/15/06. I've also got projects to finnish. School is evil! But if I want to pursue my life long dream of being a cartoonist then I have to pass school, including the 8th grade. Though I won't let you reader go without another interlude! Yay!

Facts about me:

1. When I'm nervous I smile or laugh. Yup I'm retarded.

2. During a lot of my classes I draw but, I still manage to get A's and B's. How I do that is a mystery.

3. Everytime I write I listen to music because it helps the ideas poor out.

4. I've read all 301 chapters of Naruto! Yes, as you can see I have no life...sad isn't it?

5. I don't buy my manga. I read it on the internet. If you want to know where let me know.

6. For some reason many people at my school call me 'pimp'. I ain't got no hoes! Why the label, I'll never know...maybe it's all those times when I give out gum like it's a drug...wait that would make me a drug dealer...nevermind.

Now it's time for some awsome SasuNaru stuff!

Maybe it's love...

Just being in the same room with you makes my heart skip a beat.

Maybe it's love.

When you look at me I melt into a puddle of emotional goo.

Maybe it's love.

Hearing your name makes me smile and brings forth emotions I thought I never had.

Maybe it's love.

When we're alone I always have the urge to kiss your rose colored lips.

Maybe it's love.

Seeing you flirt with Sakura makes me want to curl up in a ball and cry.

Maybe it's love.

No not 'maybe'...it is love.

I can't deny it, my feelings are far from friends.

Though this feeling sometimes hurts, I hope it never ends, love.

Maybe just maybe you feel the same way too.

Maybe just maybe you love me too.

-Sasuke Uchiha

Yah, yah. I know what your thinking. How corny right? Well I never said I was an amazing poet.

How?

How could you love me after all that I've done? All that I've put you through?

How could you welcome me back with open arms after I sought to take your life?

How could you just keep on smiling all those times, acting as though nothing is wrong?

How could you keep on giving, expecting nothing in return?

How could you have forgiven me when all I said was two simple words? I'm sorry.

How could you not see that you deserve so much better than me?

How could I still be the same man in your eyes from three years ago?

How could I not see that you will never give up on me?

How could I not see that you are everything I need?

Now I see, I was too blind to see it before...all the love I'll ever need.

-Sasuke Uchiha

Now time for silly retarded drabbles! Yay!

Naruto: Truth or dare?

Sasuke: Dare.

Naruto: I dare you too run outside naked!

Sasuke:Wow. You could have just asked if you wanted to see me naked so badly.

Naruto: I don't want to see you naked! I'm trying to embarress you!

Sasuke: Don't deny it I kow you want to.

Naruto: No I don't. Are you gonna do the dare or not!

Sasuke: First you have to admit that you want to see me naked or I'm not doing anything.

Naruto: But, but...I dared you! Ya can't just not do it!

Sasuke: Admit it and I will.

Naruto: Fine! Whatever! (mumbles) I want to see you...naked.

Sasuke: I can't hear you.

Naruto: Damn it! I want to see you naked! Happy now!

Sasuke: Never been happier.

Naruto: Weirdo...(turns around)

Sasuke: Oi, Naruto.

Naruto: Wha...(eyes widen at the sight of a very naked Sasuke)..um...

Sasuke: Well that's over. Did you enjoy the view? (smirks)

Naruto: I...uh...Hey you didn't run outside you just stripped! Cheater!

Sasuke: (finnishes getting dressed) We are outside dobe.

Naruto: Damn it!

Sasuke: Truth or dare?

Naruto: Dare of course!

Sasuke: I dare you to kiss me.

Naruto: What!

Sasuke: You heard me. Unless you scared.

Naruto: I'm not scared!

Sasuke: Then prove it.

Naruto: (swallows and leans toward Sasuke.)

Sasuke: (grabs Naruto's shirt collar and fills the rest of the space between them.)

(Kiss eventually breaks)

Sasuke: So, did you like it?

Naruto: (looks away and blushes)(mumbles) Stupid pervert teme.

Sasuke: (Smirks)

END.

Divina14: I hope that sated your needs for now.

Sasuke: That was pathetic.

Naruto: Usually I like your interludes but that was a peice of shit.

Divina14: Thanks...

Sasuke: I do what I can.

Naruto: Review if you want! Here's a cookie for sticking with us this far. (Hands you a cookie.)


	12. Problem Solved

Disclaimer: Eh...I don't own Naruto, yet but I'm working on it.

Hello peoples! I love you all for sticking with me this far! It means alot to me when you give me reviews! Thanks! My chapters will always be short because each one I write is a spurt of idea that I get at the moment. Plus even tough I love you all I enjoy making you suffer.

Divina14: I'm tired...

Naruto: What! You haven't even written the chapter yet!

Divina14: Can't you do it? (yawn) You already know what happens.

Naruto: Fine but, just this once.

**chp12**

"A tour? Why?" Naruto could see the pain in Sasuke and Itachi's eyes of having to be away from He and Gaara. "How long is the tour?" Naruto looked down.

"Iruka said about a couple of months..." No one said anything after that, all too upset to break the silence. Then Naruto struck an idea. He smiled brightly. How could he not have thought of that before?

"Wanna let the rest of us in on why your smiling like an idiot, at a time like this?" 'I was smiling?' Naruto hadn't even noticed. But obviously everyone else did and they didn't look to happy.

"Well I just thought of something. Why can't we just take you guys with us?" Naruto stood. "Now that I think of it 'ruka owes me a favor or two. And I know there's enough room in the tour bus."

"How do you know that, Naruto?" Naruto smiled sheepishly and Gaara raised an ivisable eyebrow.

"I kinda slept in ther once..."

"Why?"

"You see one night about one month ago I had went to a party and I geuss I had foregotten my house keys so I slept in the bus. I didn't want to wake Iruka."

"Why not?"

"Gaara obviously you haven't seen Iruka when he's woken up by something. Anyway back to the point, Iruka owes me some favors and I'm gonna use them now. Plus We are part of the band and we'er famous so we get what we want. This will be the one time when having power will come in handy. So how 'bout it? Will you go with us?"

"Of course! I wouldn't want you to find some other guy." Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Who said I would be looking? Let me make a phone call to old 'ruka now." Naruto quickly dialed the number. It rang twice before Iruka picked up.

"Hey Naruto, is something wrong?"

"No but I have a few favors to ask of you."

"Oh god. Your not going to ask me to fill the bath tub with icecream so you can swim in it again are you? Because I'm not doing it!" Naruto blushed remembering when he haf asked Iruka to do that. It was fun but he lost feeling everwhere for a coulpe hours plus he had gotten a cold. I now what your thinking why would someone do that? But he's rich so why the hell not? It was actually something that Naruto had been wanting to do for some time now.

"No. I want you to let me and Gaara bring our boyfriends with us on the tour." For some reason hearing Naruto call Sasuke his boyfriend made him blush.

"You have a boyfriend? I knew you were gay! I'm so happy! Now we can share prefrances of men and who's hot and..."

"Iruka! Calm down! Yes I'm gay but don't get so excited, your kinda scaring me. So can I bring Sasuke and Gaara bring Itachi, please?"

"Sasuke? You mean the one you didi a concert for ysterday?"

"Yes."

"Wow, Naruto you sure do work fast."

"Shut up. So can we?"

"Yes! Of course!"

"Okay. Thanks a lot. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Naruto."

"So what did he say?" Naruto slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"He said yes of course." Sasuke threw his arms around Naruto.

"Naruto how did you do it?" Gaara asked. Usually getting Iruka to do something was alittle harder than that.

"I don't know. I think it was because he found out that I was gay. Now he wants to discuss what guys are hot and other stuff." Sasuke glared at him. "Of course ther aren't any except for Sasuke so what's the point?" Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto on the cheek. Itachi wrapped his arms around Gaara.

"Jealous, brother?" Sasuke just glared at him. Naruto and Gaara ended up staying at Sasuke and Itachi's house again. The next couple of days consisted of helping Sasuke and Itachi pack and spending time togather. For Naruto and Sasuke that meant talking or making out and for Itachi and Gaara that meant having sex constantly and talking(if you condsider moaning eachother's names talking). Soon the day they would be leaving came and that is where we are now. Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately, who immediately reacted when Sasuke nipped at his bottom lip asking for entrance. Naruto gladly gave it to him. He moaned as Sasuke twirled his tongue around his, tasting everything that was Sasuke. He had this addicting taste. It kind of reminded Naruto of mint and strawberries.Naruto snaked his hands up Sasuke's shirt, roaming over skin he already knew quite well. Sasuke's body arched forward towards Naruto heavily reacting from his minestrations. They would have continued if Itchi hadn't burst in telling them it was time to go. (You thought they were gonna go farther than that didn't you? Shame on you! I wouldn't put in a lemon without atleast alittle reason behind it.)

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I interupt anything?" Itachi smirked knowing that he had. Sasuke glared at him as Naruto took his warm hands from under his shirt and He climbed off of Naruto's lap.

"There's a thing called knocking you know." Naruto stood from the bed grabbing his luggage. They followed Itachi outside to the limo that had been sent to pick them up, both feeling hot and aroused, but that would have to wait. Naruto climbed in first. Gaara was already there. The rest of the band was meeting them at Iruka's hotel where the bus was.

"What took you so long?" He asked as the lomo began to drive off with everyone already in it.

"Otouto and Naru chan were having a heated make out session. Such a shame but, I think that if I hadn't have come in Sasuke might have finally lost his virginity." Sasuke blushed and glared at his brother.

"Shut up!" Itachi just smirked. There was no more conversation as they were driven to the hotel. Soon they arrived and they quickly got their things, hurrying over to the rest of the band.

"Hey guys!" Maruto waved and they all headed inside the bus ready to get this trip started. That is after Iruka gave a speech about what not to do on the tour bus. Coughsexcough. Iruka started the bus and they were off to an exciting tour.

Yay! Another chapter done! Short but sweet!

Divina14: (just woke up) Wow, Naruto you did a good job! Is that a make out scene?

Naruto: (blushes) It was all Sasuke's idea.

Sasuke: Well it needed something...

Itachi: So when will you be putting up the next chapter?

Divina14: Bye!(runs away)

Naruto: If I'm correct that means not for a very long time. But don't worry readers, I'm sure Gaara and Itachi will be happy to beat it out of her.

Gaara: I look forward to it.

Itachi: As do I.

Review. Will I be mad if you don't? You bet your ass I will! So review!


	13. Rabid Fans and Heart Boxers

Disclaimer: Just 'cause I don't own it doesn't mean I can't wish.

Divina14:Naruto! Sasuke! (Walks around looking for them and opens the door to her room to find them having sex) OMG! (Slams the door closed.) Let's just start the chapter.

**chp13**

It had been a half an hour since Naruto and Sasuke had disapeared into the bathroom. Kiba sat on the couch figeting and keeping his legs tightly closed. He had to go to the bathroom and bad. "How many sodas did you drink Kiba?" Gaara asked.

"S..six...Oh dear god, I'm gonna piss my pants!" Shikamaru sighed.

"Moron."

"We've only been gone an hour and you've drinken that many sodas?" Kiba shot up from the couch, he couldn't take it anymore. He rushed over to the bathroom to force them out but it was locked.

"Open the door!" The only response he got was a low moan. "I really have to go! Open the door, Naruto! Come on, I'm gonnna piss myself!" Again another moan. Kiba was fed up, he was gonna have to relieve himself somewhere and he was begging to re think peeing in the potted plant that Iruka kept on the bus. "If you two don't come out, I'll piss all over your bed!" That finally got them. The door opened a very angry Sasuke emerged followed by a dazed Naruto. Kiba quickly rushed in and slammed the door behind him. A moan could be heard as Kiba finally relieved his poor bladder. Naruto and Sasuke took a sea on the couch. Itachi had an amused smirk on his face.

"So, what were you two doing in there? Hmmm?" Sasuke glared while Naruto blushed and looked away.

"That is non of your buissness brother."

"Right. So tell me Iruka, when should we be expecting to arrive at Kofu?"

"By four or five today." Kiba sighed. He sat across from them on a bean bag chair, playing with his gameboy.

"Great, hordes of fans to grope and mangle us, oh the joy." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Damn it. Troublesome fans." Naruto shuddered at the thought.

"I almost forgot. The last time I only made it out with me boxers."

"I recall you had all your clothes, when I hired you for Sasuke's birthday."

"Yes, that's because I hadn't went into the crowd or went to close to any of them." Sasuke smirked.

"I remember that. It was anounced on the news and on the front page of every paper and even some magazines." Naruto groaned at the memory of all those people whistling when he left the hotel two days after that concert. This had happened a month ago at their second concert. Iruka laughed.

"You should have seen him! After that he stayed in the house for three days straight! I still have one of the papers." Iruka put one of his hands into the side compartment and fished around while keeping his eyes on the road and using the other hand to drive. "Found it!" He handed the paper to Itachi. Everyone crowded around Itachi to have a look except for Naruto and Shikamaru of course. In the picture Naruto wore black satin boxers with red hearts all over. His appearance was practacly the sam except that his hair was alittle longer and you got a great view of his toned chest and abs as well as legs. His face was red and he looked absolutely horrified. On the side you could see a fan girl in mid air who had dove for him.

"Nice boxers." Kiba busted out laughing at his own joke. Naruto just 'hmph'ed and rolled his eyes. Suprisingly Gaara whistled. Itachi smirked and said.

"Wow, Naru chan. I knew you were toned but I didn't know you looked that good. And the boxers just add to the sexyness this picture has. From the look of that fan girl, looks like she agreed." Naruto blushed, still refusing to look at them.

"Hmm. For once I agree with my brother, though I already knew about your muscles but still non the less you look extremly hot." Naruto couldn't take it anymore and took the paper with his picture on it from Itachi and stuffed it into the pocket on his jacket. He hated being put on the spot like that. Kiba picked up a random magazine and opened when everyone started to snicker except for Naruto and Shikamaru. Kiba raised an eyebrow at them and turned tha magazine over to see what was so funny. Then he too started laughing. There on the front of the magazine was the same picture with the writing on the top that said: I'm too sexy for my shirt..and everything else! Naruto got up and snatched the magazine from Kiba and threw it into the waste bin, that is after smacking Kiba on the head with it.

The next couple hours passed by pretty slowly, everyone bored out of their minds. Everyone evetually fell asleep, everyone except Kiba and Iruka that is. Kiba now entertained himself by drawing chibi versions of everyone on the bus. Yah, it was dumb, but hey it was fun and they were really cute chibis. Iruka had turned on the radio while he was driving, because he too was getting bored. Kiba had just gotten to the details on chibi Sasuke when Iruka announced they were there. He stood from the bean bag chair pad of paper still in hand and began to wake everyone. Sasuke saw the pad of paper and grabbed it from Kiba. "Hey!" Naruto looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Itachi smirked when he saw the one that resembled him. It had long black hair just like his and happened to be hugging Gaara. Kiba scratched the back of his head.

"I..uh..was bored?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him. Sasuke gave the pad back to Kiba and stood up going for the exit with everyone following. Once Naruto had his feet on the ground he stretched. Tonight they would be performing. Actually at seven which gave them about two hours. Kiba was about to say something but stopped as he heard the familiar squealing and shouting of fans. "Oh God! RUN!" They would have made they escape too but it was too late in seconds they were surrounded.

"SOMA!"

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THEM!"

"WE LOVE YOU NARUTO!"

"SHIKAMARU! KIBA!"

"I LOVE YOU GAARA!"

"NARUTO MARRY ME!" Naruto's left eye twitched. He knew that it was gonna be really hard to escape now. He looked around trying to find Iruka. Sasuke put an arm around his waist. He was angry, that one girl had gone so far as to touch 'his' Naruto and then ask him to marry her. Oh god was he pissed. Itachi also found this irritating. He glared at anyone who even dared to take a step forward towards Gaara. Gaara was unfazed, he really didn't care about the rabid fans. As long as they didn't touch him he would be fine.

"BACK OFF YOU WHORES, HE'S MINE!" The squeals and shouts immediately stopped. The crowd stood there just soaking it in and then the cheering began again as though they hadn't heard anything. Soma, Iruka, Itachi and Sasuke made a run for it. Naruto had thought they wouldn't make it but finally they reached the doors leading into the concert hall. Though before Naruto could get in he was brought down by a bunch of fan boys and fan girls.

"Help! They'll eat me alive!" Naruto was frantically trying to escape their hold. Sasuke and Kiba fought the fans off of him and quickly dragged Naruto inside. He stood and everyone started laughing._ 'oh lord...'_ He looked down and realized that his pants were missing but he still had everything else. At first he didn't get it but then he realized that the boxers he was wearing were the same ones from that picture. This time he didn't blush but instead he just snorted and turned his head. "Ha, ha. Just laugh it up."

"Okay." Even Shikamaru had a smirk on his face. Iruka stopped laughing and took Naruto into a room to get him some pants. They always had clothes sent to the concert halls so they could change their instead of being already dressed and risking the chance of repeating what just happened to Naruto.

"Why don't you get dressed for the concert? It's in about a half an hour and I'm sure you can keep your clothes on and clean for that long." He closed the door and left Naruto by himself. He went to the wrack of clothes and took out the ones with His name taped on the hangers. The outfit for him consisted of a tight black T-shirt, a pair of black baggy cargos with pockets and chains all over, a silver punk belt, an orange tie, a chocker with other chains plus a skull ring, and a pair of black converse. He quickly showered and then dressed in these clothes. He shook the water from his hair like a dog, giving his hair that really spiky affect. He added black eyeliner and some black nail polish for the finnishing touches. He looked in the body mirror that was on the outside of the bathroom door. To say he looked good was an understatement, there weren't any words to describe how he looked, but he looked hot and he knew it. Satisfied he walked out of the room earning some gasps and a whistle from Kiba and Gaara. He looked around and noticed that everyone else was also ready for tonight.

"Wow, Naruto you look...hot." Sasuke looked Naruto over again as he said that. Naruto sat on the couch beside Sasuke. Itachi smirked.

"He's right you do."

"I second that."

"Looking at you I feel under dressed."

"I was starting to wonder if you'd ever come out of there. The concert starts in fifteen minutes and by the way, nice nails." They went to the stage and began to set up which usually took about 10 minutes. Soon the concert began. Itachi and Sasuke stood off to the side, saying they'd rather be up there then by those rabid fans. The first concert of five went really well that night.

Now I don't want anymore complaints on how I should make my chapters longer. This will be the longest that you get from me for this chapter.

Divina14: I can't believe those two having sex in my room! I have to sleep there!

Itachi: Oh well.

Gaara: Cookie, anyone?

Itachi:...right. Please review or I'll make you wish you had. (Cracks knuckles to emphisize the point)

Review. Cheese anyone?

TBC...


	14. Rules are rules and Clubbin'

Disclaimer: -Classified-

Sorry for the wait but I had major writers block and I still do, but I did my best to provide you with this chapter.

Divina14:This story is going nowhere! I need to end it and soon!

Sasuke:You don't even know how to end a story...

Divina14:Shut up!

Naruto:He's right...

Divina14: Whatever! On with the story.

chp14(omg)

Naruto sat at a small table writing his name over and over again on pictures of him and the band. Where were the other members of Some, you ask? Doing the same thing. Naruto handed the picture back to the fan and waited for the next to come and tell him how much she loved him, how hot he was, how awsome the band was(he didn't mind this one), or(this was totally his favorite) give him their phone numbers. Naruto looked at the line, it was so long. This was all Iruka's fault! He never said anything about autograph signings! He probably left it out on purpose, knowing that Naruto would never have agreed to go on tour! While writing his name the hundreth something time today, Naruto swore that he would mame Iruka. The next person in line shocked the hell out of Naruto, it was Sasuke!_ 'What the hell is he doing here?' _ Sasuke smiled at Naruto as he said. "Make it out to Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's master." Naruto blushed.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" Sasuke tried to put on an inoccent face, tried but failed.

"I'm getting an autograph from my favorite member of Soma." Naruto quickly signed the picture and handed it back to Sasuke. Sasuke bent forward going to give Naruto a kiss but found himself kissing something rough and dry._ 'This isn't my Naru chan's lips. They're soft and smooth and Tasty..'_ He opened his eyes and found himself face to face with a peice of paper, with writing on it. Sasuke stood and gave Naruto a questioning look. Naruto was smirking.

"Sorry but this paper states that fans are not to kiss, grope, or touch any of the members of Soma. Sorry _fan_ but rules are rules." That would show Sasuke! Coming here just to bug and embarress him! Sasuke snorted and walked away, whispering "Rules my ass, I'll kiss,grope and do a hell of a lot more to my Naru chan as I please. To hell with some stupid peice of paper." Naruto blushed again and went back to signing autographs, but stopped when he saw the next picture. It was a picture of him in those damn heart boxers! _'Where the hell did this come from?'_ "Excuse me but, where did you get this photo?" The girl blushed at being acknowledged by Naruto.

"F..From the man at that stand, over there." She pointed to the left and there stood Itachi selling pictures to a long line of customers. Naruto stood and stomped over there.

"Itachi, what the hell are you doing!" He smiled

"Selling pictures of you, of course." Naruto snatched one off of the stand and waved it franticlly.

"Why am I only wearing boxers!"

"Well I though that since you have such a nice body, why not share it with all your _adoring_ fans." Naruto charged at Itachi.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Itachi ran with Naruto chasing him and eventually Sasuke too, that is after he found out. They ran by Gaara's autograph table and he rolled his eyes, wondering what Itachi had done this time, though by the looks of those pictures he saw one girl holding, they had to be the cause of the chase. Gaara smirked as he went back to signing pictures. Sasuke was possessive of Naruto, but he could see in his actions and looks that he loved Naruto very much. He was truly happy for his friend and for himself as well. Even though Itachi was a flirt and a bit of a pervert, Gaara knew that he cared for him a lot as did he for Itachi. Itachi was a good man and Gaara was so glad to have him.

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Two hours past three, the autograph signing was finally over. Naruto was too tired to be mad at Iruka at the moment. Chasing Itachi had tooken a lot out of him and Sasuke as well as Itachi himself. While walking back to the bus Naruto saw a club and immediately his tiredness went away. His eyes held excitement, he was now hell bent on going to that club even if knowone else went with him, he would not be stopped! "Oh shit." Sasuke and Itachi raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Do you see the look in Naruto's eyes?..." Itachi and Sasuke caught the glance and again raised their eyebrows in a questioning manner. "...Whenever he get's that look in his eye, it means he's spotted a club and no matter what he's going."

"Hey, is anyone up to go clubbin'?" Naruto had a wicked smile on his face. Sasuke thought for a moment. See his boyfriend look drop dead sexy in tight clothes or sleep in a nice soft bed with no Naruto in it. Well we all know that the later wasn't an option. Plus Sasuke didn't want anyone trying to flirt with his Naruto but him! So it was settled Sasuke was going and that was final! Now all he had to do was just voice the mental decision to everyone.

"I'm in." Naruto was clueless but Itachi and Gaara knew that he was only going for 3 reasons. A) to see Naruto dressed sexy(though to Sasuke that was all the time) B) to make sure that knowone dare tried to pick up on _his _Naruto and finally C) to rub the fact that Naruto was his in everybodies faces.

"Me too."

"As I."

"So troublesome, fine."

"Ah yeah! I need a good party after all that boring autograph signing."So it was settled, they were all going, even Iruka. That is after Naruto talked him into it, by telling him about all the hot guys he could meet, which in turn got him a glare from Sasuke. Why his boyfriend was always so jealous when he said the words man and hot in the same sentance was confusing to him. It's not like he was planning on leaving Sasuke any time soon. Naruto dropped the thought as they got back on the bus. He grabbed his suit case and ran into the bathroom. When he came out he wore a tight black beader that showed off every well defined muscle on his chest, black leather pants with chains in many places, a silver punk belt, spiked black bracelets, a spiky choker and black boots with buckles on them. The fact that he aslo wore mascarra and his nails were still painted black added to his hotness. He looked even better than at the concert yesterday. He could tell that everyone liked what he was wearing since the fact that they were silient, and their mouths kept opening and closing like fish.

"So is everyone ready to go?" They were also dressed. Sasuke wore black slacks and a blue shirt with half the buttons undone. Itachi had something similar except his shirt was red and it had no sleeves. Gaara wore a black t-shirt and black gathered cargos with lots of zippers. Kiba had on a dark red muscle shirt and some dark blue jeans. Shikamaru wore a green tight t-shirt and black jean shorts. Iruka wore some black slacks with a gold colored shirt button up shirt and a white one under it. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. They all headed out excited. They walked into the club. Many colored lights danced on the walls and the music was really loud. There were tables and a larger crowded dance floor. It was awsome! Naruto was about to run to the dance floor when he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Naruto!" He turned around and groaned inwardly at seeing who the person was. It wasn't that he didn't want to see the person, it was just that this was not good timing.

Who is the person? Why is Naruto not happy to see them? And why the hell am I asking questions that I know the answer to? Stay tuned until the next episode...I mean chapter to find out!

Divina14: That was awsome!

Naruto: I looked hot! Yay!

Sasuke: For once I have to say, Divina, you did a good job...for once.

Divina14: Thanks I think.

Itachi: It needed more Itachi smexiness in my opinion.

Gaara:...right. Anyway, thank you all for reading and...

Naruto: REVIEW!

Gaara: Get off of my shoulders!

TBC...


	15. Meetings and Secrets

Disclaimer: Of course I do not own the Naruto anime or manga. Though if I did there would be a lot of yaoi and action of course, but sadly no matter how much pie I offer to the author he just won't trade. Maybe I should try giving him some moneys...

I am so so sorry for not updateing for so long! I got a tremendous writers block, but I promise to never do it again. I have plotted out the story to it's end now and I'm sorry to say but the end (plus the lemon) is coming soon. Because I feel so bad about what I did I'm going to ignore all of my other stories until I get this one finnished! I hope you as such kind readers can except my apology!

Divina14: It's good to be back.

Sasuke: Where the hell were you all this time!

Naruto: Yah!

Divina14: Going to school and studying for my exams of course!

Sasuke: Lair!

Naruto: Tell the truth!

Divina14: Is it really so hard to believe that I would actually study!

Sasuke:...

Naruto:...

Divina14: Whatever! Well here's the chapter I owe you!

chp...uh...something.

Naruto couldn't believe it. How did he get here? Well he couldn't just ignore him, that would be too suspicious and he knew that Sasuke would be the first to notice. "Naruto!" He ran over to them. Naruto smiled.

"Hey Kakashi! When did you get into town?" Kakashi had a feeling that one of these guys was Sasuke. Or maybe Itachi, so it was best not to bring up their little one night stand.

"I got here three days ago, actually." Kakashi eyed the group. Which ones could be Itachi and Sasuke? Hopefully not that sexy little brunette. Kakashi unknowingly licked his lips, boy would he love to get a peice of that. Thankfully nobody saw that. Kakashi winked at Iruka and he blushed bright pink. Iruka had to admit this guy was very good looking. His silver locks and that mask that made him look like he was hiding something, he was just plain out hot. He would have to drill Naruto for info on this guy later. Since it didn't seem like Naruto was going to introduce them to this 'Kakashi' person properly, Sasuke took things into his own hands. He saw that look in Kakashi's eyes and when he licked his lips. Knowone looked at Naruto like that unless it was him! (A/N: Only if Sasuke knew...-sigh-.)

"So tell me, Kakashi was it? How do you know Naruto?" (A/N: After or before they had sex?) Everyone except Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke sweat dropped at that. The man hadn't even done anything to Naruto and already Sasuke was jealous. Everything said had been in a friendly manner. Sasuke really neede to trust Naruto a bit more. It wasn't as though he had slept with the man in the past or anything. (A/N: Only if they knew.) Yes Kakashi was gorgeous. Anyone who wasn't blind could see that. His smooth velvety voice and his calm collected attitude...but still. Maybe Sasuke was insecure. That couldn't be though! How could mister 'I'm so sexy, that I could wear mud and still be damn hot', be insecure? Kakashi smiled again, figuring that this must be the one that Naruto was with.

"He was my club buddy, a couple weeks ago." Naruto realized something, Sasuke was acting jealous...for some reason and he hadn't introduced everyone to Kakashi.

"Oh, excuse me I almost forgot to indroduce you guys, sorry. Kakashi this is Sasuke, Itachi, Iruka, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Iruka. Guys this is Kakashi, a friend I met at the club I went to a few weeks ago.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"So tell me about your whole club experience." Sasuke was still being the jealous boyfriend and knowone could understand why. Sasuke knew that Naruto and this kakashi person were hiding something from him. He could see it in their eyes. Kakashi chuckled.

"Well, I had been home all day and I became very bored so I decided to head down to Hidden Leaf, the nearby club. I saw Naruto when I went to get a drink and we started talking. I noticed Naruto here was drinking a lot, but I didn't think too much of it. By eleven he was totally drunk. I ended up having to drive him back to his hotel. Thankfully I found the directions and his keys in his coat pocket, otherwise I don't know what I would have done, since everytime I sadi something he would start giggling...uncontrollubly." Naruto blushed from emmbaressment.

"Kakashi..." Iruka pulled Naruto's ear.

"What have I told you about underaged drinking!"

"I (OW!) didn't (OW) mean to get (OUCH, DAMNIT NOT SO HARD!) drunk!" Iruka pulled harder and Naruto yelped in pain.

" 'Didn't mean to get drunk!' You know damn well that your not supposed to even touch alcohol! Your only 18!"

"I'm sorry! Just don't take it out on my poor ear!" Iruka released Naruto's ear and he began nursing it.

"I should report you for child abuse!"

"If you haven't noticed, your not a child anynore! And if you do anynore drinking before your 21, the ear comes off!" Kiba looked at Skikamaru and whispered.

"Someone needs to get laid..." As those words left his mouth, Iruka unleashed a deadly glare his way. Kiba smiled nervously. "Um, I'm gonna go dance...uh bye!" Kiba hurrind to the dance floor dragging Shikamaru behind him. He needed a dance partner and Shika was the closest so yah. Kakashi looked at Iruka again. So this meant that he wasn't Naruto's boyfriend, but possibly his...dad... Naruto saw the looks that Kakashi was giving Iruka and he got a plan. Why not set them up? They wouldn't look bad togather, nope not at all.

"Hey dad why don't you and Kakashi go dance?" Iruka blushed and Kakashi smiled and answered for him.

"Gladly." Kakashi practically dragged Iruka behind him. The rest of them got a table and ordered drinks, of course Naruto's was non alcoholic. They all talked about the concerts and other things. As they all convesated with one another Sasuke's suspicion was rising. Everytime one of them mentioned Kakashi, he had a funny look in his eye. Naruto looked to where Kakashi and Iruka were dancing. What he saw shocked him to no end. His eyes widened and twitched. They were...they were...grinding! He slowly turned his head back around, trumatized. That was his father! Gross!

"Naru chan is something wrong? You look pale."

"Iruka...Kakashi...grinding.." He shivered.

"Is that all?"

"Itachi! What do you mean 'is that all?' He's my dad for cryin' out loud!"

"It's really not that bad."

"Well how would you feel if you saw your dad grinding with someone!" There was silence. "Exactly!"

"Hey Gaara, would you like to dance?" Gaara smiled at Itachi and followed him to the dance floor. Naruto smiled and turned to Sasuke, who was glaring at him.

"Koibito, is something wrong?" Sasuke's glare faultered at that nickname. It meant sweatheart, that was the first time that Naruto had called him that, but he couldn't back down at sweat words. Naruto was hiding something from him and he was determined to find out what it was.

"Don't 'koibito' me! I know your hiding something and I demand to know what it is! Now!" Naruto sighed. He had hoped that Sasuke wouldn't have to find out how careless he had been. Naruto thought it would be better not to tell him but he also didn't want to keep things from Sasuke. He wanted their relationship to be secret free. How could he tell Sasuke something that he barely even knew anything about? But he had to, for the sake of their relationship. Naruto cast his eyes away from Sasuke.

"Tell me, damnit!" It hurt, to know that Naruto was hiding something from him. Hadn't Sasuke shown him that he could tell him anything?

"I...I don't know how to say this but, before you called me for our first date...I had went to a club, where I met Kakashi and just as he said, I got drunk. I don't remember much from that night but the next morning when I woke up...I was naked in bed with Kakashi.." Sasuke was shocked to say the least. How could Naruto hide something like that from him? He would have never hid anything from Naruto...never. Sasuke thought that Naruto was a virgin just as he is. He had hoped that their first time could be togather. Naruto had always acted so strange everytime sex was brought up, as though he himself was a virgin. Sasuke had thought...but he was wrong. Sasuke stood and ran out of the club. He was angry and disapointed. He just wanted to be alone. Sauke could hear Naruto calling after him while in his pursuit. Sasuke didn't care where he went or how long he was gone, just...just as long as he was away from Naruto. Right now he was really starting to question his trust and love for Naruto.

Naruto lost sight of Sasuke. He stopped running, it was pointless. He fell onto his knees, trying to catch his breath and really register the damage he had caused with this little secret, to their relationship. Tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks. He had messed up and Sasuke had ran away. With his secrets, Naruto had chased away the only person who he had truly ever been in love with. The question now was, how could, if possible, could he fix this?

Well that was crappy, atleast in my opinion. I hope that you enjoyed it and if not...oops?

Divina14: I made a cliffie!

Sasuke: Wow...

Naruto: How could you write that Divina14! Now everything's screwed up! Sasuke won't even talk to me!

Sasuke:...

Divina14: Well maybe you should stop yelling at me and fix it you moron!

Naruto: I don't know how!

Divina14: Well that's your problem!

Sasuke:...I'll take this time to end this chapter so I can go home and burn all my pictures of Naruto's stupid face! Now I hope you enjoyed this fucking chapter! So please review and tell the author how much you liked it.

TBC...


	16. Author Letter

Dear readers,

Unfortunetly I need to study for my finals in order to insure my passing of all of my core classes. There for I will not have time to update anything until the rest of the school year is over. I have been trying to find time to work on stories but I have none. Thank you very much for being patient with me this long. I am very very sorry.

Divina14.

P.s: Here's what you can expect in the next chapter:

1. Haku coming to visit.

2. Naruto and Sasuke making up(maybe)

3. Iruka and Kakashi hitting it off.

4. Possible flashbacks and the tour finnishing(maybe)


	17. Break ups and Suprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto of course.

Divina14: Hey peoples!

Naruto: Shut up and start the chapter already!

Sasuke: Don't speak to her that way!

Divina14: Jeeze...I'm starting it okay...chp uh...

Naruto: 15! Damnit!

Divina14: Ass! Yes chapter 15

Naruto: No, you idiot! That was last chapter! This one is 16 damnit!

Divina14: I give up! Naruto your such a bastard!

Sasuke: Allow me to introduce chapter 16. Breakups and suprises.

chp15

What was his problem? Why was he doing this? Disapointed but mad? No of course not. But he was something that an Uchiha should never be, he was dare I write it, scared. Scared that if Naruto found out that he had no sexual experience that Naruto might not want him anymore. It wasn't like he never had a chance for experience, it was just that he was waiting for the right person, ya know, and he thought it would be Naruto. Ever since Neji, Sasuke's first boyfriend, he had lost much of his self esteem and confidence. You see Sasuke had met Neji at one of his brother's parties. He had seemed so nice and they had hit it off instantly. (A/N: I absolutely love Neji to death, so don't hate me foe what I'm about to do.) Then one day Neji had wanted to take their relationship one step further, but Sasuke was not ready at the time, Neji had seemed okay with that. Then Neji began to act colder towards Sasuke and tear him down mentally. He wouls always say how worthless or how nobady wanted Sasuke except for him. Itachi had been the one who saved him then. He had walked into Sasuke's room. Sasuke was huddled in the corner and Neji stood above him ready to strike Sasuke. Itachi had jumped in and grabbed Neji's wrist, telling him to get out and never come near Sasuke again. Sasuke had thought that he was over it, maybe...maybe the reason he felt this was because Naruto is so perfect. He had good, a great personality, and everything . Sasuke hadn't started to have doubts until this tour had started. All of those fan girls and fan boys Naruto had, he could have anyone of them he wanted. Why would Naruto want someone like him, Sasuke didn't have a great personality, he didn't have anything to offer. That Kakashi guy was much better looking than him and he was better at socializing. He was everything that Sasuke was not. He could make Naruto truly happy. Sasuke slumped onto a bench. He was the one holding Naruto back from true happiness. It was then he decided, that he would let Naruto go for good. As long as he was happy, Sasuke's happiness was a small price to pay in return. He loved that beautiful blond angel more than anything and if this is what it took for his happiness then so be it. But letting Naruto go would be the hardest thing he had ever done. Rain began to puor from the sky and Sasuke became soaked. He was over come with sadness. It may just have been the rain but Sasuke may have shed his first tear that night in two years since Itachi had saved him from Neji.

With Naruto...

Naruto ran back inside the club. He ran over to Kakashi, who was still dancing with Iruka. "Can I borrow him?"

"Sure." Naruto drug Kakashi over to a secluded corner in the club.

"What's up Naruto?"

"He's gone.." Kakashi had a confused and concerned look on his face.

"Who's gone, Naruto?"

"Sasuke, Kakashi Sasuke's gone. He knew that something more had went down between us..and I...I told him...now he's...gone.." He, Kakashi, Gaara and Itachi went out into the rain in search of Sasuke. As Naruto searched, the time he and Sasuke had spent togather replayed in his mind.

BEGIN FLASHBACK

Naruto and Sasuke exited the icecream shop with a cone of vanilla icecream and one of strawberry icecream. "Hey Naruto, look it's Ryuuichi from Nittle Grasper (A/N: I love Ryuuichi from gravitation. If you haven't read do so now! Though personally I prefer the anime.)." Naruto looked around.

"Where! Where!" Naruto turned back around to see that Sasuke had taken a bite of his icecream. "Sasuke!" Sasuke chuckled. "...Bastard." Naruto smiled, happy to see Sasuke enjoying himself. He had such a beautiful laugh.

END FLASHBACK

BEGIN FLASHBACK

"Left foot on yellow." Called the electronic twister spinner. Naruto moved his foot and in the process ended up falling on Sasuke, making both loose the game. "Dobe.."

"Shut up." They both busted out laughing.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto felt the urge to find Sasuke growing.

With Itachi and Gaara...

Itachi and Gaara searched high and low for Sasuke. They kept moving hoping to find him and finally they found him. Sasuke was sitting on a bench soaked to the bone by the rain. Itachi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Are you okay, Sasuke?" Itachi had a concerned look on his face. Sasuke glared and slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine." He stood and began to walk. Itachi and Gaara looked at eachother, concern on both their faces. Sasuke was brought back to the tour bus, and immediately Naruto tried to fix things but all he could get out of Sasuke was one word answers. That night they both slept in seperate beds wishing that the other was there.

The next day Naruto performed his third concert with a heavy heart and a mind full of thoughts. Somehow he managed to perform the concert with his usuall effort. After it was over Naruto wemt into his dressing room and sat on the couch. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He heard the door open and close. "That was a good concert you performed today."

"Tha..." That voice sounded a lot like... "Haku?" Naruto opened his eyes and there stood said boy. Haku smiled.

"The one and only." Naruto smiled and got up and gave Haku a hug. Haku returned it fully. "Naruto, I've missed you." They seperated.

"I've missed you too, Haku." They both sat on the couch.

"So tell me how have you and Sasuke been?" After their first date Naruto had rushed in to his hotel room and called Haku, telling him everything. Naruto's smile turned into a frown and his eyes dulled.

"I don't know..." Haku too, frowned.

"Tell me Naruto, what has happened?" Naruto told him what had happened between him and Sasuke. Haku stroked Naruto's hair. Somehow during telling Haku what happened, Naruto had ended up laying dowwn with his head in Haku's lap.

"What am I to do, Haku?"

"I'm not sure Naruto, but I'm sure that everything will work out."

"I hope your right Haku.."

With Sasuke...

Sasuke sat in the tour bus gazing out the window. He felt horrible, treating Naruto like that, but he had to do it. He had kept telling himself over and over that it was to make Naruto happy but it was killing him and it had only been one night! How could he survive the rest of his life wothout him if he could not even make it one day? Naruto had been constantly on his mind. He sighed. Suddenly the door to the tour bus opened and in came Kakashi. They had given him a ride to the next town in the tour. "Sasuke, we need to talk."

Well? I know I didn't put everything I said I would but it was getting too long. If I am correct, this story should be over in one or two chapters.

Divina14: (sobs) I can't believe that it's almost over!

Sasuke: Oh please...

Naruto: Why aren't I and Sasuke still togather!

Divina14: Well...bye! (runs away)

Naruto: Coward!

Sasuke: (sighs) Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now please review and leave so I can go look for the author...again.

TBC...


	18. Back together and Kareoke Time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto of course.

Divina14: Hey peoples!

Naruto: Well it looks like our story is comming to an end.

Sasuke: Good, finally I can go home.

Divina14: Yup. I can't wait to get you out of here, all you ever do is complain.

Naruto: And hog the bathroom.

Divina14: And eat up my food.

Naruto: And you never help clean.

Divina14: Your also very grumpy in the morning and you walk around my house naked! That's something that I really don't want to see.

Sasuke: ...Here's chapter 16...

chp15

Kakashi explained everything to Sasuke from the moment he met Naruto to the moment they left the club. Of course he didn't tell him about he and Naruto's fling, that would probably make things worse. Kakashi wasn't sure why he was mad at Naruto but he would help in any way he could. He could tell that they loved eachother very much. "Sasuke, don't make a wrong decision because in the end you'll regret it. I can tell how much Naruto loves you, I can see it in his eyes. Naruto's a great catch, don't let him go." Sasuke had his head down, his long bangs covering his eyes.

"Then why don't you take him?" Kakashi smiled.

"Because Sasuke he is not meant for me." Kakashi chuckled. "Actually you were mostly what he talked about that night even though he hadn't made a decision between you and Itachi. But I could tell that his heart had chosen you." With that said Kakashi left, leaving Sasuke to think about some things. Had Naruto really chosen him that night? Sasuke needed more time to think.

With Naruto and Haku..

"Come on Haku, let's go tell everyone that your here. I'm not the only one who's missed you!" They stood from the couch and left to find everyone to inform them of Haku's arrival. "So Haku, how long will you be in town"

"I plan to leave tomorrow, around two or three pm." Naruto smiled

"Good that's about the time we're leaving. You know Haku, there's still a place in our band for you and yor awsome singing voice." Haku chuckled.

"Naruto, I'd probably just mess up the band. Soma is perfect as is and plus they have you as the lead singer. Thank you anyway, just knowing that you want me to be a part of something so dear to you fills my heart with joy." Naruto smiled.

"Well if you won't join, will you atleast sing for me and the gang? Please?" Naruto used his puppy eyes and Haku laughed.

"Okay, sure why not." Naruto smiled.

"Haku, Haku, Haku. What would I do without you?" They both laughed and continued walking. Finally they reached the door to the trailer. By now everyone had returned to the bus to hang out and relax. Knowone had said anything when they saw Sasuke with his head down. The door opened and in walked a smiling Naruto. "Hey, I found this bot in my dressing room. Do any of you know him?" Then in walked Haku. Gaara, Kiba, and even Shikamru got up and showered Haku with hugs. Haku was dressed in a light blue untucked dress shirt and some black leather pants( A/N: Me likey leather..). His hair was tied back, ecept for two long peices, one on each side of his face.

"Haku how have ya been?"

"It's good to see you, but traveling is so troublesome. (yawn) God I'm tired..."

"It's been a long time Haku chan, has it not?"

"Haku you should visit more often or next time, we should come to you!" Naruto put his arm around Haku's shoulders.

"And that over there is Itachi and ...Sasuke.." As he said the last name sadness was evident in his voice. Haku thought of an idea.

"Hey, why don't you guys show me around the town alittle?"

"Why..OW!" Shikamaru had elbowed Kiba in the side. Kiba rubbed his side and sighed. "Sure, why not." They all went to the door.

"Naruto, you and Sasuke stay here. We ordered a pizza and it could come anytime." With that said Gaara closed the door. Naruto smiled. 'Thanks guys.' This was his opportunity to work things out with Sasuke. Naruto turned around and walked over to where Sasuke was sitting.

"Sasuke, we have to talk."

"What's the piont! You have what you wanted!" Naruto sat down in front of Sasuke. He was confused. What was Sasuke talking about?

"What are you talking about? I don't have what I want because what I want is you."

"What about Kakashi? He can offer you more than I can." Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Sasuke thought he wanted Kakashi? He had to admit the man was very attractive and he had a great personality but Naruto didn't want him. All he wanted was his cute little ice prince.

"And here I thought you were a genius." Sasuke glared at him. "This is all because of what happened between he and I isn't it? How many times do I have to say it? I don't remember anything that happened! The last thing I remember is talking about you and who I was going to choose. That may have been my first time but to me it doesn't count, since I can't remember." Sasuke was silent. So what Kakashi had said was true. How could he have been so dumb?

"Look, I'm sorry...for being an idiot." Naruto stood and wrapped his arms around Sasuke from behind.

"But your my idiot." Naruto unhooked his arms from Sasuke and sat on the couch. Naruto smiled seductively and motioned for Sasuke to come over. Sasuke got up smirking and stradled Naruto's lap. They sat there talking, inbetween lip locks that is. Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's neck and shoulder juncture. Somehow they had gotten on the subject of Naruto's parents. "I remember them so well. My mom's shining green eyes and her auburn hair. My dad's bright smile and his wild blond hair. I got most of my looks from my father but I have my nother's nose and face shape. They were very caring people and always made time for me."

"Do you think they would have been okay with us?" Naruto smiled and brought Sasuke's hand up to his lips, kissing it.

"Of course. When they discovered that Iruka was gay, my mother had tried to set him up with every guy friend she had. Dad took it very well too, it seemed as though that brought them alittle closer. They had one of those big brother protects little brother relationships. Atleast that's what Iruka told me and he would never lie about something like that." He smiled again. "My mom would have loved you. My dad would have too. You would have been like another son to them. It's funny, ya know, how I can remember all this when I was only three at the time." The door opened and in came the rest of the gang. Gaara smiled at the couple.

"So I see Haku's plan worked well, right?"

"Yah, it did, thanks. So did you actually go roaming around town?" This time it was Kiba who spoke.

"Nope, we were right outside the do..OW! Damnit Shika! What the hell!"

"Moron! You weren't supposed to say that."

"Onee san, I expected more from you." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Of course not, I knew you would do that. You were probably the one who thought of the idea. But you all are frogiven, this time."

"Yah, it's not like we said anything that important. But I do believe that someone by the name of Haku promised me that they would sing." Haku laughed.

"Alright, I'll sing." Haku went over to the wrack of cds by the kareoke machine and popped one into the machine. He picked up the mic and began to sing In the Moonlight.

Orenji iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto kimi no koto o omoi dasu  
Kakko tsuketa ore no serifu wa hoka no dare kano serifu de

Fui ni miageru Shiruetto kimi no yokogao o terashita  
Awai hikari wa ima demo

Nani o matteru kimi wa inai heya  
Tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku  
Ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru  
Futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru

Ore no shigusa manete waratta kimi no koe mo omoi dasu  
Kimi to aruku yoru no shiin wa orenji iro photogurafu

Kage ni otoshita uso to ore no wagamama o yurushita  
Kimi no namida ga ima demo

Nani mo iwazuni toki wa nagareru  
Yagate kuru asa no hisashi ni tokeru youni sora ni kieru  
Saigo no yoru wa doko ni mo nakute  
Okizari no ore no kokoro o tsuki dake ga ima mo miteru

Kimi o matteru tooi omoi demo  
Tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku  
Ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru  
Futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru

"I love when you sing Haku!" Sasuke smirked.

"Maybe you should be the lead singer of Soma." Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Oh yah, tme! I'll show you!" Naruto gets up and Haku hands him the mic. He begins to sing The rage Beat.

Obieta mezuki de iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete  
Hibi–wareta rojou ni toketa shigunaru wa kizuato dake nokoshite–iku

Madoronda noizu ga asu o keshi–saru mae ni  
Yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikakete

Doko ni mo tomaranai  
Mitasanai Emotion shikato kimete oikose yo  
Furueteru shai na seikai no nuke–michi o neratte  
Tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World!

Muragaru fuan ni tsume o tatereba mishiranu uso ni hajikarete  
Mote–amasu jikan ga sabitsuita machi o warubirezu ni kazatte–iru

Berubetto no koin dake o pakku ni tsumete  
Meiro no you na yume no chizu wa iranai

Saka–maku kodou kara  
Kirakira gin no Passion kakehiki dake no yuuwaku  
Kowaresou na kimi no hitomi ga ikeru doa tataite  
Sagashi–tsuzukeru You Just a New World!

Mein sutoriito ni kizamu semegi–atta namida ga  
Ima mo kikoeru kutsuon o hisumaseru

Doko ni mo tomaranai  
Mitasanai Emotion shikato kimete oikose yo  
Furueteru shai na seikai no nuke–michi o neratte  
Tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World!

"It was okay, I guess."

"Then let's see you try almighty ice prince!"

"You shouldn't have done that Naru chan. My otouto is quite the singer."

"This one's for you dobe." Sasuke began to sing the song called Glaring Dream.

Nigiyaka na hitogomi ni tokeru tsubuyaki ga  
Ashi moto ni chirabatta omoide nijimaseru

Mayoi aruku machi no kagayaki wa glaring one way  
Kogo e sou na boku o terasu

Tsumetai toki ga yume o furaseru kono te no naka o suri nukete  
Negai kazo e mezame ta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru  
Boku o michibiku kasu kana shiruetto

Nagasareru fuan dake o tsugeru yasashisa mo  
Eien ni mita sareta ashita mo hoshi kunai

Kimi ni todoke ruhazuno kotoba wa it's talk to myself  
Kage mo naku hibi ni ochiru

Furueru yubi de yume o kasaneru iki mo dekizuni kuzureteku  
Tashi kana koto futashi kasugite nani o shinji reba kimi ni aeru?  
Shiroku kieteku ano hi no shiruetto

Awaku somaru kisetsu o miageru Life Winter Dream  
Tachi domaru boku o sarau

Kaze ni kisareru torinoko sareru mune ni kaji kamu akogaremo  
Tsumetai toki ga yume ni tadayou sono te no naka ni uketomete  
Negai kazo e mezame ta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru  
Boku o michibiku kasu kana shiruetto

"Cheater! That couldn't have been you singing!" Sasuke snorted.

"Your just mad because I have more talent than you." That was one of the best days of Naruto's life, just like any other day when his ice prince is by his side. Naruto smiled. "Like what you see, dobe?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I." This was the way he wanted things to be and he wouldn't want it any other way.

Well how was that? It was really fun writing this, and just because I love you all, I'm going to post an epilogue. Plus I already have it writen, actually I did it before I wrote this chapter.

Divina14: Well, it's about time for me to be hitting that dusty trail, yup.

Sasuke: Shut up.

Naruto: I liked that ending. So is there going to be a sequel?

Sasuke: I hope not..

Divina14: Maybe..if I can get an idea.

Naruto: Yay!

Sasuke: Damn you!

Divina14: I love you too.

TBC...Well the epilogue that is.


	19. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own it yet...but maybe I will.

Okay here's the lemon you've all been waiting for. Now I've picked up a few tips from some leomns I've read for the sake of this chapter. And maybe...just maybe if I can finnish all five of my other stories this summer, then I might write a sequel.

Divina14: I can't believe that it's over!

Naruto: I know!

Sasuke: Thank kami...

Naruto: How can you say that? I was really enjoying living with Divina14 all this time!

Sasuke: Pff. You only stayed because it was free food and bording.

Naruto: That's so not true!

Sasuke: Right...

Divina14: Just shut up so I can get this over with! Can't you see that I'm tired of writing this shi...

Naruto: They can hear everything your saying.

Sasuke: I think you mean read dobe.

Divina14: Oh shit...

Epilogue...

Naruto walked up the steps of the Tokyo mansion that he lived in with Sasuke. Since the tour three years ago Soma had become really big. Their cds and merchandise sold like crazy, making the four boys millions of dollars. Right now they were taking a break from music and wold probably start up in a year or two. Gaara and Itachi are still uogather, in fact they live next door. Even with them so close Naruto and Sasuke didn't see them that much due to the fact that they couldn't stop screwing eachother long enough to come say hello. Naruto smiled, thank god he had gotten sound proof walls. As for Kakashi and Iruka well at first it looked like their relationship was over when Iruka found out about his and Naruto's little one night stand, but somehow Kakashi worked some magic and now they both live in a large home in Kyoto. Iruka really isn't a mansion person plus he was afraid of getting lost.. Naruto was happy his dad he deserved someone like Kakashi. Atleast that's what Naruto thinks now that he's gotten to know him better. And finally Shikamaru and Kiba. Well they both live in Niigata. Curently Shikamaru is at home, sleeping his ass off and Kiba is out clubbing or something.

aruto unlocked the door to their home with a smile on his face. Today was a very special day. It was their three year anniversery, and boy did Naruto have a good present for Sasuke. He closed the door behind him. "Sasu chan, I'm home!" A light crunch under his shoes made him look down. Red rose petals, so Sasuke must have something planned for him as well. He slipped off his shoes and began to follow the trail through the living room, rec room, and finally to the winding stair case. Wow, Sasuke really worked hard on this. It ended at the door to their bedroom. Naruto opened the door and instantly became aroused at what he saw. Their on their bed sat Sasuke wearing skin tight black leather pants and a skin tight sleeveless black mesh shirt. He was sitting back on his hands, legs wide open. Sasuke always looked good but, damn this took the cake. Was that eye shadow that he's wearing? It took every ounce of strength that Naruto had not to jump him right then and there. He just stood there mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Sa..Sa..Sasuke?" Sasuke smirked seductively.

"Are you just going to stand there and look dobe?" Naruto now stood in front of Sasuke. Sasuke pulled Naruto onto him by the front of his shirt.

**STOP! (A/N: Now this is where the lemon starts. It's going to start as a lime and then morph into a lemon. If you don't want to read then please scroll down until you see the next set of bold words. Now without further interuptions, here's the lemon!)**

**Begin Lemon:**

Naruto smiled at him before kissing him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck pulling him closer. Naruto brought his toungue to Sasuke's lips, licking them, asking for entrance. Sasuke gladly opened, allowing Naruto's tongue to roam around his mouth before begging a fight for domminance. Sasuke moaned and allowed one of his hands to travel to Naruto's ass while the other went to his waist, to keep them as close as possible. Just from this kiss Naruto was on fire. It was probably do to sexual fustration. Yah, that's right, they had been togather for three years and hadn't had sexual intercoarse, but only because Sasuke wasn't ready. Naruto had waited patiently and now he would be paid in full. As the saying goes, good things happen to those who wait. Naruto discarded their shirts and began kissing down Sasuke's jaw going down the long collumn of his neck. "Na..Naruto..." He nipped and kissed down Sasuk's chest. He moved up, and nibbled the raven haired boys nipples gaining a heated moan from said boy. He loved the sound that Sasuke made and wanted to hear much more of them.

"Are you sure you...want to do this?" Naruto asked looking into Sasuke's lust filled eyes.

"H..hai...onegai..." Naruto slowly unzipped Sasuke's pants and pulled them off. He looked at the naked brunette on the bed. Sasuke's skin had taken on the rosy glow of arousal, his breathing had changed, and his legs were half open, as if inviting Naruto in. Naruto positioned himself between Sasuke's legs and started kissing those wonderful lips again. Naruto wrapped his hand around Sasuke's hard shaft and began to pump it. Sasuke moaned in Naruto's mouth as Naruto sped up, making Sasuke feel unbelieveble pleasure. "Onegai..Naruto..." Naruto obeyed his loves commands and went faster. Sasuke thrust into Naruto's hand creating friction and speeding things up. Heat pooled in Sasukr's stomach as he neared his edge. Naruto used his other and cupped Sasuke's ball sac, massaging it. Sasuke began to see white in his vision. "I'm...I'm going to..." Sasuke shot a load of his seed into Naruto's hand. Naruto pumped Sasuke dry. He put the cum covered hand to his mouth and licked it clean, digit by digit. Again he went to Sasuke's abused lips and kissed him passionately, giving him a taste of himself. All the while Naruto reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a tube of strawberry flavored lube curtessy of Itachi. He squirted some onto his hand and made his way to Sasuke's puckered entrance. He thrust one of his lube coated fingers in. Sasuke's body constricted, not enjoying the feeling of the intruding digit. Naruto again latched onto one of Sasuke's nipples and began to thrust his finger in and out of Sasuke searching for a certain bunndle of nerves that would send him over the edge with pleasure. Sasuke moaned and Naruto knew he had found it. He added another finger, aiming for that spot with his thrusts. He soon added another and made a scissor motion, stretching Sasuke. Naruto's member twitched, reminding him that it still needed to be taken care of. Naruto finally felt that Sasuke was prepared enough and pulled his fingers out and put his erection at the entrance. He leaned forward and kissed Sasuke.

"Are you ready?" he inquired. Sasuke nodded and Naruto pushed the head in. Sasuke grunted at the feeling but signaled for Naruto to continue. When Naruto filled Sasuke he waited for Sasuke's body to adjust to the feeling. "Are you okay?" Sasuke smiled softly and nodded. Naruto began to move inside if Sasuke. He angled his thrusts hitting Sasuke's prostate repeatedly. Sasuke bucked his hips in time with Naruto's thrustes, grabbing onto Naruto's shoulders. Naruto took Sasuke's limp member and began pumping it time with his rythm.

"nnn..Naruto..." Naruto sped up.

"Sasuke..so tight.." Naruto felt Sasuke's body go rigid as he released his seed into Sasuke's hand and onto their stomachs.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke's walls clenched on Naruto bringing him over the edge.

"SASUKE!" Naruto pulled out and collapsed beside Sasuke. Both panting and covered in sweat.

**LEMON OVER (A/N: Lemoney freshness, anyone? JK! Well I think I speak for all of us when I say that was a load of crap and that I have no talent in writing lemons and I should stick to T rated fics, unless you think otherwise.)**

After catching his breath Naruto spoke. "I have something for you, Sasuke." He reached over the side of the bed and grabbed his pants. Sasuke snuggled into Naruto's side. Naruto put a finger under Sasuke's chin and turned his face towards him. "Sasuke, these last three years have been deen the best of my life because I've spent them with you. You were and are still my first love. I can't imagine my life without you. What I'm trying to say is..." Sasuke's eyes widened and his heart sped up. Was Naruto going to propose? "Sasuke uchiha will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife, er. husband?" Sasuke covered his mouth woth his hand, purely shocked. Naruto pulled a black box from his pant's pocket and opened it revealing a gold band engraved with 'Know that you are loved (A/N: I couldn't think of anything better.),Naruto'. "So what do you say?" Tears welled up in Sasuke's eyes, he couldn't believe that this was happening. He was so happy.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you." Naruto kissed Sasuke filling it with all his love for him and Sasuke returned it doing the same. Naruto took the ring from the box and slid it onto Sasuke's finger.

"Good, it fits perfectly." Naruto wiped the tears from Sasuke's eyes with his thumb. Sasuke laid his head in Naruto's chest and splayed out his hand beside him to admire the ring. Naruto wrapped as arm around Sasuke's slim waist. He yawned realizing how tired he was. "I love you Sasuke."

"Love you too, Naruto." With that said they let sleep overtake them.

**END**

I'm suprised that I even typed this today. I really did't want to but I did for all you readers. So I would really apriciate it if you would give me a nice happy review. Read some of my other work! Until some other time, catch you later!

Divina14: (crys) It's over! Wah!

Naruto: It was beautiful! (crys with her)

Sasuke: Can I go home now?

Divina14: (keeps crying)

Sasuke: (Rolls eyes) See you idiots later.

Naruto: I'm gonna miss you Sasuke!

Sasuke: You idiot! We live togather!

Naruto:..oh yeah. Later Divina14!

Divina14: WAHHHHHH!

Sasuke: Well this stories over, so give one final review and go away.


End file.
